My Chiropractor Roomie
by ZenOne
Summary: Bella's back hurts, can her new roommate, Edward, the chiropractor help her? Will they behave? Or are they naughty to the bone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I have a beta now, AcrossTheSkyInStars, who has started editing from the beginning. This is a re-post of my original chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, SM does.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"Ah," I moaned in pain as I twisted and turned in bed, trying to find a position that didn't hurt my back as much. It was killing me from lifting so many moving boxes all day. I had just moved in with Edward, my best friend's brother. I had been forced to move out of my apartment because the landlord had died, leaving it to his niece, Tanya. The bitch hadn't flinched before she'd had me evicted, because she wanted to sell the place. She hadn't even given me leave, just showed up with the notice, handed it to me, and walked off.

I groaned as I turned in bed, thinking that I inevitably got a better deal by moving in with Edward anyway. I had called Alice immediately after I found out the news, desperate for some comfort and a bit of advice. It was startling and unsettling because I had never expected to be evicted. It had just been one big fucking mess.

But after listening to me rant, bless her heart, she told me she would be right over. True to her word, she showed up fifteen minutes later, with her God of a brother in tow, shocking me to hell.

Alice was speaking to me in her negotiating voice before I even realized she was talking. She said something about them having an offer for me. When I replayed her statement in my head, I realized that she'd said 'we.'

I had glanced to Edward, and swallowed hard.

_What did she mean by we? _I'd thought nervously...and why were there butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden?

**

* * *

**

Love to hear what you think in a review!

**Zen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Re-post of chapter 2! Thanks to my beta, AcrossTheSkyInStars, for editing.

**soobesseditsnotfunny **this chapter is for you ; )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, sadly, SM does.

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

I was at my brother's place with Jasper when Bella called to tell me that she had been evicted from her apartment, by her landlord's niece, Tanya. What a bitch. I knew she was bad news from the moment her uncle died, waltzing into the place like she owned absolutely everything. I had a feeling she'd pull something like this by the way Bella was worrying about it.

I assured her everything would be okay and tried to calm her down, promising to be over shortly before hanging up.

Edward had been eavesdropping, apparently, and when I was off the phone, he looked at me and said, "I'm going with you; we'll discuss this in the car."

His reaction hadn't surprised me, as Edward had always been a little protective of Bella. She was my best friend, and they had known each other for years, but I knew he was secretly crushing on her. I think he was too terrified to make a move, but then again, I was positive Bella was the same way. I could see it in her eyes that she pined over Edward, always too chicken to own up to her feelings.

They really were a pair.

I bid farewell to Jasper after promising to stop by his place later, and as soon as we were in the car, Edward began talking.

"Bella can move in with me, Alice. I don't even want rent, but I know she'll insist, so we can compromise. I'll pay the rent and she can pay half the utilities and groceries," he said decidedly.

I was humbled and happy with Edward's offer to help, but I knew that we needed to get Bella to agree to it. She was as stubborn as mule when she wanted to be, but with my puppy dog eyes...I was sure she wouldn't stand a chance. I'd used them to my advantage more than a few times before.

On top of the fact that it would give Bella a place to live, I hoped that staying with Edward would finally allow the two of them to man up...or in Bella's case, woman up. If they had all these feelings for each other, they needed to just admit it.

Things never seemed to work out for them, though. When one of them was dating, the other wasn't. I figured _now _was the perfect time, if there were such a thing, for them to start something. I was positive Edward hadn't been with anyone in close to six months, and Bella...well, I can't remember the last time she had a date.

I love her and all, she was my closest, dearest friend, but I swear, she needed to get laid. She was turning into a moody grouch and I was more than certain it was because she needed to have sex.

As we pulled into the lot of her apartment building, I warned Edward, "Let me do the talking. I will convince Bella to move in with you, but you know how stubborn she is. Just keep your fucking mouth shut."

Edward grinned at my use of profanity and said, "Yes, your Pixiness."

I smiled at him, pinched his cheek, and said, "Call me pixie again, and I'll kick your ass."

He threw up his arms in defence, his face contorted into mock horror as he laughed. We got out of the car and headed inside to Bella's apartment. She opened after a few knocks, her eyes widening when she saw that Edward was with me.

I used her stunned surprise to my benefit and began, "Bella...we have an offer for you."

Her gaze met mine, confusion and a twinge of nerves evident as she stared at me. I smiled, thinking this was going to be easier than I thought.

**

* * *

**

So, thoughts? I'd love to know! Thanks : )

**Zen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Re-post of Edward's naughty POV ; )

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all these characters, they're just really fun to play with.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

I knew it was now or never when I heard Alice talking to Bella on the phone, so I took a chance, and offered to give Bella a place to stay...with me. I was a little hesitant to admit to myself that I may or may not have been mildly obsessed with Bella. I had been more than attracted to her for years, the entire time she'd been Alice's best friend. I would have gone after her...if I wasn't so afraid of being entirely rejected by her.

Bella was beautiful, not just in body, but also in mind and spirit. She was a good person through and through, the type of girl any guy would be lucky to have. She was the kind of person you could spend forever with, yet she always seemed so unobtainable to me.

Things never worked for me whenever I tried to psych myself up into asking her out. I would either make up some stupid excuse as to why I should wait, or something would inevitably get in the way. She would be dating someone...or I would be dating someone. But no matter what, it was always _something. _

I could never be with her for real, no matter what I seemed to do, but she had always been in my constant thoughts. She was the only person starring in my wet dreams, and consequently, the only person I fantasized about when I jerked off. Being single for the past half a year, I'd been doing that a lot lately; envisioning images of Bella, when I'd accidentally seen her in all her naked glory.

Not just that...she had been _touching _herself. Nobody knew about it but me, not even her. It was my dirty little secret, something I kept to myself.

I was seventeen, and Bella had been sixteen. It was her birthday and she was spending the night at our house. Sometime around midnight, I remember getting up to use the washroom, thinking it was unoccupied.

Boy, had I been wrong...

_I stood there, frozen in shock. However, the shock was soon overruled by unwavering lust as the scent of her shampoo and her tiny, breathy moans consumed me. I watched Bella, through the sliver of the shower curtain, with her eyes_ _closed, hair full of shampoo, as she twisted her nipples between her fingers and tossed her head back._

_I was filled with such a raw and desperate need. There aren't words to describe how I wished those moans were because of me._

_I watched, mesmerized, as she lowered her hand. I swallowed hard in anticipation of what she was going to do, just as her fingers tentatively brushed down her stomach. She rubbed her clit, whimpering quietly as she bucked her hips. _

Shit, _I thought to myself, finding that I had unconsciously been stroking myself through my jeans. My shaky fingers undid the button and fly, and then I lowered my bowers, slipping my hand inside as I tightly grasped my cock in my hand._

_I seriously needed to leave this bathroom...like, now, before I did something unforgiveable. It was pleasurable, yes, but Alice would castrate me...stab me...murder me._

_Either way, I'd be dead in a ditch, and I was positive Alice could rope Bella into helping her bury my body after she found out I was watching her in the shower._

_I inched backwards, toward the door, still touching myself, unable to rip myself from the beauty Bella possessed while she was in such a state. I shook my head, closed my eyes, and ran for it, my boxers hanging around my thighs as I darted for my bedroom._

_A few more strokes was all it took, along with the image of Bella's naked body, before I came so hard I had to bite my pillow to muffle my scream._

_Once I cleaned myself off, I realized I still had to pee, and since I thought I might be considered a sick fuck for going back to the bathroom when I knew Bella was in there, I did the only thing I could. I spotted a paper cup, and yes, I fucking pissed in it. I dumped it out the window when I was finished._

_Don't judge me...it was either piss in a cup, or possibly end up dead. I chose the former._

As I stood outside Bella's door with Alice, my cock twitched at the possibility of seeing her naked again, hopefully touching herself. Well, preferably touching herself, if I'm being honest.

Except this time...it would be different. I was a twenty-five year old chiropractor now, not some horny teenage fuck. Well, I was still the horny part, but whatever. And Bella was a twenty-four year old real estate agent, but with a body that still screamed 'fuck me.'

I suddenly grew nervous as I heard her inside. Would she even accept my offer to move in?

**

* * *

**

Thanks to those so far who have been reviewing and alerting. I appreciate it!

**Zen**


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to my kickass beta, AcrossTheSkyInStars, for without her I would be a lost cause.

**A special shout out to all my awesome reviewers, yeah, you know who you are ;)**

Anyway on with the story…

**Bella's POV**

_Damn Alice!_ I thought, just as I had somehow _agreed _to _live _with Edward. Me...living with Edward! Was I crazy? What had she gotten me to agree to?

I was surely going to jump him the minute we were alone. It was most certainly _not_ a good idea, I tell you, but I really needed a place to stay, so I reluctantly agreed to move in on Edward's terms. I only changed one thing, and that was that I was buying _all _the groceries and paying for _all _the utilities. I could afford it.

I was familiar with Edward's house, I had helped him find it, so I knew he had room to spare. I know you're probably wondering why a real estate agent doesn't own her own place. Well the answer to that would be...I do. I own a few, but all of them were rented out, conveniently...or inconveniently...I don't know.

I just knew that I was homeless, unless I agreed to move in with Edward, and since I had given up the house I'd loved to him, I was still shopping for my dream home. I would live with him until I could get out there and find my own place.

So after agreeing to Edward's terms, I stuck out my hand so we could shake on it. He looked at me and smiled, pulling me in for a hug instead. I swear it was like all my nerve endings were on fire the moment he touched me. I bit back a tiny moan as he let me go.

If Alice wasn't there, I probably would have made a complete fool of myself. It had been so long since I'd had sex and he was so tempting and sexy that I was close to ripping off my clothes and begging him to take me right then and there.

But, he cleared his throat, and I came to my senses.

"Well then," he said, "now that that's all cleared up, when do you want to move in?"

I considered it for a moment before I answered, "This weekend, the sooner the better."

It was Thursday; I could take a few days off from work to pack and such. He nodded his head, staring at me with those deep, green eyes. I wanted to kiss him, so much so that I found myself leaning unconsciously towards him. Panicking a little, I decided to just kiss his cheek, so I didn't look like a complete fool. He gasped in surprise, and when I pulled back, his gaze was intense.

"Okay, you two, if we're done here, I would _really _like to go and see Jasper," Alice said after awkwardly clearing her throat, effectively breaking us out of our bubble.

I reluctantly stepped back from Edward. I knew from her tone and emphasis on the word 'really' that Alice was horny, and likely needed to see Jasper as soon as humanly possible. If one wanted to live, they would be wise not to step in her way.

I wanted to live.

I giggled at her and said, "Okay, go. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay Bella, see you Saturday morning. I expect to eat something too," Edward said with a wink.

My breath caught in shock and he smirked at me. _Smirked. _It was beautiful.

I shut the door behind them, leaning against it for support as I couldn't help but to think of the double meaning to Edward's words. Could I live with Edward and just be his roommate?

I seriously wondered about that, but I had to try. If not, I would be homeless. I had to make it work.

_Damn Tanya! _I thought, looking around my apartment sadly. I sighed, grabbing my keys off the hall table as I headed out to my car. I needed to go down to the U-Haul store to get moving boxes, so I could begin packing.

I didn't have much time.

**Edward's POV**

After leaving Bella's place, Alice dropped me off at mine. I lay down in bed to think about how the 'plan' had gone. I was so relieved that Bella had accepted to move in, although all the scenarios that were turning around in my head were totally inappropriate. All of them involved Bella horizontal, or up against something, as I ploughed into her sweet pussy.

Crap, I was in trouble, and this _had_ to work out. If something happened and I fucked up, well, let's just say I'd have more than one asshole, and I was perfectly content with one. Not only were Alice and Rose protective of Bella, but so were Jasper, Emmett, and my parents.

I would make this work. I would probably have to keep rubbing one out every five minutes just so I wouldn't fuck Bella, but hell, I would make it work.

My inner teenager mocked me by filling my thoughts with images of Bella's naked body.

My adult self countered that I was, in fact, an adult and I didn't need to jerk off just because of her. I'd slept with other women before.

Yeah right, none of them were _Bella_, the girl you've always wanted, my inner teenager taunted.

I growled at myself. Yes, I _growled _at myself, because the inner teenager was winning. I thought of Bella, naked, in the shower. I was hard, and because my pathetic, adult self was losing a battle with the hormonal teenage me, I lowered my jeans. I gripped my cock in my hand, letting the fantasies take over.

Me...fucking Bella in the shower, her moans loud as I pumped in and out of her tight pussy.

I sped up my strokes, desperate for release.

"_Edward!"_ my fantasy Bella screamed out. And as my fantasy Bella spoke, I finally came with a roar of pleasure.

I scoffed at myself once I'd cleaned up. Didn't need to rub one out my ass. I was a pathetic, sad, little man. I had lost to the subconscious teenager in me.

I grimaced, relaxing in bed, overcome with exhaustion.

The girl hadn't even moved in and I had already imagined fucking her in more ways than one. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

To **Lynntjax,** Shmexy Edward, Lmao! Thanks that made me giggle ;)

You guys are wonderful! and that makes up for me not owning Twilight =)

Thanks to my beta, **AcrossTheSkyInStars,** for being kickass.

Anyhow, on with the story cause that's what we're all really here for...right?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Over the next couple of days, I packed and cleaned the apartment. Alice stopped by a few times to check up on me and helped me to pack a bit as well. By Friday night, I was all done packing and was just pulling lasagnas out of the oven for Saturday.

Yes, _lasagnas, _plural.

Emmett was coming to help and I swear he inhaled his food, so I had made one just for him and another for the rest of us. I had just set one down on the counter when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's Edward, I was just calling to make sure we're all set for tomorrow."

I grinned, "Yeah, everything is all set."

"Great, what time do you want me to come?" he asked.

Um… how about you hold that thought, I zip on over to you, and I can _make _you cum. I was concocting some naughty, naughty things we could do together. I may have moaned a little as I envisioned Edward's bare chest, and I was so caught up in myself, that I might have...sort of...forgotten he was on the phone.

"Uh, Bella...are you still there?" Edward asked his voice sounding strained.

I blushed, clearing my throat before answering, "Is eight o'clock good for you?"

As I waited for his answer, I wondered, yet again, if this was a good idea.

"Sure, see you tomorrow at eight. Goodnight Bella," he said softly. I hung up the phone and went to lie down, still thinking of Edward. My back was killing me from all the packing and being on my feet I had been doing lately.

I wondered if, perhaps, a certain chiropractor would be willing to assist me with a massage?

This just made me kick myself as I imagined Edward giving me a massage, except, in my fantasy, he wasn't working his magical hands over my back, but rather over other areas of my body.

I sighed. This was going to be a living hell if I wasn't going to be able to control myself. This was Edward, after all. He probably only offered me a place to stay because of Alice. I was sure he'd always seen me as his sister's best friend. He was like...a God, and I was just a common, every day girl, nothing extraordinary or special about me.

I twisted and turned in pain and frustration as I fell into a restless sleep.

**Edward's POV**

The past few days had been pure torture on me and my poor cock. I had lost count how many times I had rubbed one out, imaging Bella as I did so. I kept telling myself that it was to calm myself and to handle her moving in, but who was I kidding?

I was a sick pervert who wanted my baby sister's best friend so bad that I had resorted to whacking off every time I thought of her. Friday night after dinner I called her to ask her what time she wanted me to come over the next day.

I swear, just hearing her voice over the phone did things to me that I'm not necessarily proud to admit. Bella's sweet, raspy voice shot straight to my cock as soon as she said hello. I found myself lowering my boxers as I had Bella on the phone, hesitantly stroking myself as I listened to her voice.

I told you, I'm a sick pervert.

I think I needed to call a help line. Was there even such a thing for my problem?

I could imagine the conversation.

_Hi, I'm Edward, horny for my sister's best friend._

Okay sir, what seems to be the problem exactly?

_I told you...I want my sister's best friend...so much that just hearing her say hello makes me whip out my cock because it's so hard._

I was seriously fucked up. That conversation would end up with the operator on the floor, laughing his ass off and then telling his colleagues about the pathetic, obsessed loser on the other end.

I tried to control my voice as I spoke with Bella, asking her what time she wanted me to come tomorrow. It was a blatant innuendo as I couldn't help it. I was so horny that I wasn't sure I could help what came out of my mouth. Sometimes there was no filter when I talked to her.

However, when I made my little comment, the sweetest, most erotic sound filled my ear. It sounded exactly like she had sounded in the shower so many years ago when I had seen her. That was all it took. Bella's tiny moan, combined with images of her naked in the shower, touching herself, consumed me. I quickly pushed the mute button on my phone and groaned as I came rather loudly.

I quickly composed myself, and Bella's end of the phone was silent. I was worried I'd lost the connection so I made sure she was still there.

We'd confirmed I would be at her house for eight, and sickly enough, the only thing I wondered is if I would have enough time to masturbate before I had to be there. I really, really needed help, but I couldn't help but smile as I hung up the phone. I cleaned up my mess and laid back down in bed, thinking that I would be seeing Bella before eight, in my fantasies.

But she didn't have to know that.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse/Breaking Dawn, S.M does.

**Thank you all for your reviews, you're too kind I received them all in one day.**

To** ArriCullen1134 **the answer to your question is in this chapter ;) To**JoanneAStorm **heres another chapter. Now where are my COOKIES??

**To all of you who review you guys are totally AWESOME!!! I hope I don't dissapoint.**

Thanks to my kickass beta, AcrossTheSkyInStars, for fixing these chapters up for me. She rocks.

**Anyways on with our tale....**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

My dreams that night were restless, full of memories of me on my sixteenth birthday in the shower at the Cullens. That had been the first time I had experimented with touching myself.

I remember imagining it was Edward.

_I had been staring at him the entire time during my birthday party as he interacted with everyone, especially his then girlfriend, Jessica. Oh, how I had wished that it was me that he had his arm around and was kissing. I remember feeling so frustrated and horny that night that I decided to go take a shower in hopes to relive my frustration. It was midnight, and Alice was passed out on her bed. The house seemed to be quiet, indicating that everyone had retired for the night. _

_I gathered my toiletries and headed for the shower. _

_As the water cascaded down my body, I imagined what it would feel like to be touched by Edward, and my hands began to wander. I imagined him tweaking my nipples gently at first, then harder, trailing his long fingers down my ribcage and stomach until he reached my pussy. I rubbed my fingers across my sensitive skin, wishing it was Edward as I began to moan. I climaxed a few seconds later. When I got out of the shower, I noticed the bathroom door was cracked open. _

Fuck, did I forget to close that?

_I couldn't recall at all, and I was mortified. What if someone had walked in while I was naked in the shower pleasuring myself? How was I going to explain that one to any of the Cullens, especially the guys? _

"Gee Carlisle, sorry, I was horny and thought I'd relieve myself in your shower. Oops, did I forget to close the door? How silly of me. Well, if you'll excuse me for a few minutes while I drown myself in your tub."

_Yeah, I could imagine that scenario. Or what if it had been Edward?_

"Oh hey, Edward, I was just thinking of you, care to join me?"

_Esme and Alice were a whole different story. Alice would want to know who I was thinking about and Esme would probably want to give me a 'birds and the bee's' talk. Embarrassed beyond words, and blushing beet red at my little indiscretion, I checked the hallway for any sign that someone was awake, but everything seemed to be the same as before. Relieved, I tiptoed back to Alice's room and fell asleep soon after. _

I was awakened the next morning at seven-thirty by the insistent ringing of my doorbell.

_What the fuck?_

_I'm going to kill Alice,_ I thought angrily as I grabbed my short, satin, ice blue robe and wrapped it loosely around my naked form. Yeah, I sleep in the buff; it's more comfortable that way.

I stomped towards the front hall, muttering loudly, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I threw open the door, rubbing my sore shoulders and yelled, "What the fuck Alice!" only to see that it wasn't Alice. To my great shock, and _utter _horror, it was her very sexy, fuck-my-brains-out-now brother. I gasped, unable to form a coherent thought. I felt like hell and probably looked like I'd been there too.

He smiled apologetically at me and said, "Sorry, I know it's early, but I brought coffee and doughnuts and thought we could have breakfast together." I gaped at him, absolutely incapable of speaking. Could he be any more thoughtful and perfect?

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Or I could wait in the car," he said, looking unsure of himself. I shook my head silently to clear it, and made way for him to walk through the door. I felt my nipples harden when he brushed up against me as he entered my apartment. He walked towards the coffee table and placed the items there.

I was unconsciously following close behind him, still rubbing my sore shoulders. He turned around to face me and noticed what I was doing; a look of concern crossed his features

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed, "Ah...no, my shoulders are killing me and so is my back. I think it's from all the packing I've been doing."

He came closer and whispered, "Here let me try and help."

"Oh," I stammered, "it's o-okay, really, I'll be fine-"

"Nonsense, Bella," he protested, "I insist."

I sighed shakily, removing my hands from my shoulders as Edward's replaced them. He began to massage my shoulders with his slender fingers, kneading just the right spots. A tiny moan escaped my lips as I leaned my head forward slightly, relishing in the way he touched me.

_That feels _so _good._

He continued to massage my shoulder with one hand as he took my other and led us to the couch. He sat down, pulling me onto his lap so my back was to his chest. He resumed with both hands, rubbing my shoulders, back, arms, and sides. His hands brushed across my breasts a few times but he removed them quickly. It took all my willpower not to grab them and place them back on my nipples that were aching to be touched.

His fingers trailed down my sides once more, massaging small circles into my muscles before he let his hands roam down further. My breath hitched; every nerve-ending aware of Edward's touch as he kneaded my thighs. I moaned, needy and low, as I unconsciously bucked my hips, grazing his erection through his jeans. I gasped as I felt him, hard, rubbing against my aching core.

It felt _so _good. My body wanted him, all of him, and he wasn't protesting. My mind made a split decision to see how far this would go.

_Hmm, I wonder, _I thought, bucking my hips once more. Edward moaned, one hand grasping my hip tightly while the other deftly massaged my thigh. His touches escalated, moving higher and higher, getting closer and closer to where I ached for him the most.

"Bella," he moaned gruffly, holding my hips hard against him. I breathed heavily in response, placing my hand on his and guiding his fingers up, beneath the hem of my robe. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and we both jumped apart.

I was horrified at my wanton behaviour, how bold was acting. The guy had offered to give me a massage and I was fairly sure I wasn't far off rape with my actions. Yeah...somehow I had a bad feeling about moving in with Edward.

I mean, we weren't even out of _my _house yet, and I had managed to turn an innocent massage into an erotic, sensual, dry-hump session. Albeit, it was the best dry-hump I'd even partaken in, mainly because it was _Edward, _but still, it wasn't good. Well it was, but damn....you get my point.

Fuck the world, and fuck my life.

I closed my eyes and tried to compose myself as best I could before looking at Edward. He appeared to be as horrified as I felt.

_Way to go, Bella. _

Poor guy, he was probably debating whether or not he should still let me move in.

_You're a perverted freak, Isabella Swan. A perverted freak._

I swallowed hard and stammered, "I-I'm really sorry, Edward...I don't know what came over me." I tried to apologize as best I could, through my embarrassment and the fact that I knew he was still hard. After _all _of that, I was still fucking horny. I was still aware of the crackling tension between us.

He looked down and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry," he said, "you have nothing to apologize for, it was completely my fault."

The door bell rang again, followed by loud pounding as Emmet bellowed, "Bella please open the goddamn door. I'm hungry!"

I rolled my eyes as he whined but inevitably smiled at his silliness. Looking over at Edward one more time, I asked, "Do you mind getting that? I kind of...I need to go get dressed."

With shaky legs, I headed towards my room, still horny as _ever, _and absolutely humiliated by my behaviour. I hoped, beyond anything, that the situation between Edward and I wouldn't be awkward after what had just taken place.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

I woke up the next day at six-thirty, sporting morning wood, as usual. I rolled out of bed and headed towards the shower to get ready before going over to Bella's. I spanked the monkey quickly while I was in there, got dressed, splashed some cologne on, figured my hair was a lost cause so did nothing to it, and headed out.

I was early, so I stopped by Dunkin Donuts and Starbucks; I figured I'd pick up a few things to eat for the gang, and coffee for Bella and I.

I reached Bella's apartment at seven-thirty. I know...I was half an hour early, but I figured she'd be up, and honestly, I wanted to see her. I was pathetic when it came to Bella.

I rang her doorbell, and after a few rings, I heard her shouting angrily from inside. My eyes widened, not at how angry she sounded, but at what she was saying.

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" _

Oh shit. Of all the things to say, she had to say, 'I'm coming.'

How I wished it was me making her scream those words, and not while I was standing on the other side of her door. No, I wanted Bella screaming those words, crying _"I'm coming!" _as she writhed beneath me...as she rode my cock...as I took her from behind...

Double shit! Not good, definitely not good. My cock was now fully erect, and she was about to open the door to find it saluting her. I tried my best to calm myself and think of other things, but the few seconds I had were no help. Instead, I held the box of doughnuts low, in front of my crotch, in an attempt to shield my cock.

She swung open the door, cursing Alice, while I stood paralyzed. I almost groaned at the sight of her; wild, messy hair, clad in a short, _short _robe. My cock strained even harder against my jeans, because the way she was standing there, the position of her legs, caused the robe to part in just the right way. Her pussy was playing peek-a-boo with me.

And the icing on the cake was that she didn't seem to realize that.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! _I thought suddenly.

Bella's naked beneath that robe? Holy mother of God, Bella was _naked! _All I had to do was yank it open and she'd be on full display in front of me. It was all I had to do, one small, simple action.

Yet I couldn't do it.

Though my cock was painfully erect by now, I was trying to be a gentleman. I smiled at her, apologizing for being early and hoping that the coffee and doughnuts would work as a peace offering. Even as I was attempting to calm my cock, it was being a traitor. My thoughts wandered and all I thought of eating was her.

I shook my head, watching as Bella stood there, looking at me. I awkwardly offered to wait in the car, unsure if my being here was a problem, until she stepped aside. I let out a relieved breath as I entered, and as I did, I may have...sort of by accident...

Okay, I lie. It was totally on purpose. I moved in such a way that I brushed up against her boobies. I touched her boobies!

I could feel the softness even through her robe and shivered as I headed to the living room. I grinned as I set the coffee and doughnuts on the table, mentally patting myself on the back for having contact with Bella's tits.

_I bet they're even softer without the robe._

I turned around to face Bella and noticed that she was rubbing her shoulders, her face contorted in pain. I felt like a dick for perving on her like that when she was obviously hurting. Without thinking, I offered to help, moving closer to her.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, dipping my thumbs beneath the top of her robe to knead the tight muscles.

So there I stood, massaging the shoulders of the girl of my fantasies, trying to ease her pain, while she very obviously moaned. I tightened my fingers as my eyes widened.

_Holy hell, _I thought. I needed to sit down before I passed out or something. I was a wuss.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sofa, and after I sat down, I situated her on my lap, her backside facing me. I continued with the massage, moving my hands over her back and shoulders, down her sides, up her arms. I brushed up against the sides of her soft tits a few times too – totally on purpose – but made it seem like an accident, as I quickly retracted my hands from the vicinity of her chest.

So engrossed in what I was going, and feeling a little brave, I ventured lower, brushing my fingers over her silky thighs. Bella's reaction, while absolutely carnal, surprised me. She let out the sexiest moan I'd ever heard in my life, bucking her hips roughly on my jean-clad cock.

_Okay, ladies and gentleman, Edward's rational thoughts have officially left the building!_

As she bucked her hips a second time, I kept massaging my hands on her thighs, moving them higher, nearing the promise land. My fingers _ached _to explore her naked pussy, to feel her warmth and how wet she was. Shit, I bet she was wet right now.

Hold on a second...Bella was rubbing her naked pussy on my jean-covered crotch. All I had to do was lower my zipper and take the plunge.

Damn, I couldn't take any more of this torture.

"Bella," I groaned in desperation. Actually, it was more of a warning. A warning that I

was about five seconds away from bending her over the arm of the couch and fucking her.

Despite my pathetic attempt, she didn't stop. She grabbed my hand, moving my fingers up, underneath the robe. I could practically _feel _her. I was aware of the heat radiating from her and knew how close I was to touching her. Another inch...

I should have known the moment was too good to be true. No sooner had I anticipated touching her, than the doorbell rang. She sprang off my lap and I stood abruptly, breathing heavily.

_Fuck it all to hell, _I cursed in my head.

I waited for the yelling to start, or for her to slap me, maybe. Something that indicated I had overstepped my bounds on that one, but nothing happened. She actually _apologized._

I tried to wrap my head around it, the fact that she was saying sorry for what had just transpired. I mean, I was the perv here, trying to cop a feel as inconspicuously as possible, massaging her in terribly inappropriate places...basically taking advantage of her.

_Damn doorbell! _

The incessant ringing interrupted my thoughts and I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry."

_Sorry _that we were interrupted by that cock-blocking doorbell of yours. So, so sorry. How about we ignore it and go back to what we were doing, huh? This time I'll get a chance to bury myself inside you, in that pussy. I'll make you see hearts, stars, and horseshoes, clovers, and blue moons, pots of gold, and rainbows and me and red balloons.

_That's me lucky cock you're riding, Bella, it's magically efficient! Part of a complete orgasm, brought to you by yours truly. _

The doorbell rang again and I heard _Emmett_ whining that he was hungry. That was enough to kill my erection, hearing him on the other side of the door. I think my cock may have crawled up inside me, actually.

Bella looked at me one more time before asking me to answer the door. I nodded my head mechanically as we headed in opposite directions. I opened the door angrily and almost got whacked with Emmett's giant fist. The big oaf was still pounding.

"Where are the doughnuts?" he asked, pushing me aside and heading towards the coffee table.

"Gee, Emmett, good morning to you too," I said sarcastically.

"Wha ook eww oo wong?" he said through a mouthful of doughnut.

I looked at him disgustedly, purposefully avoiding his question, and said, "Dude, that's seriously gross, don't talk with your mouthful like that." He chewed a bit, grabbing a coffee from the table and gulping some down.

"Edward what the hell...did you just jizz your pants?" he asked, eyeing my crotch curiously.

I looked down to my jeans, and sure enough, it had a wet spot from Bella.

_Hmm, I wonder what she smells like, _I thought absently.

Emmett cleared his throat, still waiting for my answer, as I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Luckily, that was when Jazz and Alice arrived. I quickly excused myself and ran out to the car.

I sat in the Volvo, sniffing my fingers, taking in Bella's scent while waiting for the spot to dry. I could very faintly smell her on my fingers. I swear if I didn't rub one out soon, I was going have the worst case of blue balls anyone ever had.

A few minutes later, I joined everyone back in the apartment as we began moving stuff out to the moving van. By two, we had emptied out Bella's apartment. Emmett and Jasper made me ride with them in the moving van while the girls took the cars over to my place.

Once we were in the van, Emmett turned to me and said, "Edward, if you hurt her in any way, I swear we will both rip you a new one." His eyes grew stern and Jasper turned to look at me as well. They were dead serious. I felt my ass clench uncomfortably at their threat.

Emmett and Jasper were protective of Bella, more so than any normal friend. They loved her like a sister and both had a connection with her that I could never grasp. I tried to be the same with her, to distance myself and act brotherly, but it never worked. I was too attracted to her to be a surrogate sibling to Bella.

But the two of them had been with her like that since I can remember. They always looked out for her, no matter what. I knew if anything ever went wrong between us, I would have to deal with the ugly consequences. It was worse because Alice was Bella's best friend. If I hurt Bella, then I hurt Alice, and if I hurt Alice...

Well, I was positive Jasper would kill me.

I gulped and said, "Guys...guys just – relax. What is there to go wrong? It's just Bella."

They both gave me knowing looks before Jasper said, "You've been warned."

Somehow, I had a bad feeling of about this. "Yeah, Cullen," Emmett agreed, "you better keep it in your pants."

_Yeah, easier said than done_, I thought with a grimace as we headed towards my own personal hell. My house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unfortunately I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse or Breaking Dawn, S.M does**

**Oh, also a disclaimer from last chapter: I don't own the Lucky Charms jingle; I just made it pervy for all your enjoyment ;)**

**To all my reviewers you guys rock.** **To Saren Kol, you're awesome don't ask me why I think so I just do.** **JoanneAstorm.... hand over the cupcakes please =)** **ArriCullen 1134 this one's for you.**

Okay guys I won't be updating as often, cause I found a job so, I'm probably gonna have to cut back to maybe once or twice a week. Sorry please don't hate me.

Thanks to my beta, AcrossTheSkyInStars, for helping out and fixing these up for me!

**To those of you who are new to MCR welcome aboard, sit back relax and enjoy the ride. To all of my regulars welcome back, now on with the story….**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

After the morning incident with Edward, I showered and dressed.

When I came out, the whole gang was already gathered in my living room. We began moving stuff out into the moving van.

Thank God Edward acted like nothing had happened; he was friendly and casual, joking around with the guys, being helpful and considerate with my things. When we finished at my apartment, we loaded up into the cars. Rose and Alice took Jasper and Edward's cars, while I drove mine.

We reached Edward's place before the guys; they had to drive slow because of the moving van. As soon as we were in the house, Rose and Alice cornered me.

"Bella," Rose began, "if you screw Edward and it doesn't work out between you two, you'll be out on your ass until you find a place."

I frowned. "I don't want to screw Edward, guys," I lied...rather unconvincingly.

"Uh huh," Alice said, rolling her eyes and grinning.

_Bitch._

"Come on, go get showered while I pick out your clothes. The guys can empty out the moving van tomorrow. They'll set up your room today but that's it. I'm horny and I need Jasper, and watching his muscles flex all day while moving your stuff hasn't helped at all."

Rose and I bent over laughing at Alice's blunt and forward rant. I got my overnight bag with my toiletries and headed to the shower.

Alice went out to the car to get my suitcase. I showered quickly, washing the sweat off my body before I got out. I put on deodorant and towelled off my hair, proceeding to comb the knots out. I wrapped a towel around myself when I was done and went in search of Alice and my clothes.

"Alice," I called out.

"They're in the spare bedroom," she answered.

I got dressed in the jeans and tank top that she had laid out for me. As I was finishing up, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, my back turned.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and spun around quickly to see Edward standing in the doorway, his mouth agape slightly as he stared at me. I frowned, wondering what was wrong with him, when I noticed him holding a box of my stuff.

Oh, he was probably winded. Some of my boxes were heavy. I walked over to him and took it out of his hands.

"Thanks," I whispered.

He nodded swiftly and ran towards the bathroom.

_O-kay, _I thought awkwardly.

Maybe he had to pee?

_Shit! _I left my clothes on the bathroom floor. He was going to think I was a slob. Well, hopefully he wouldn't notice, because he seemed like he really had to go. I had to make sure I remembered to clean up after myself in the future.

I headed off towards the kitchen to heat up the lasagnas for the guys, while they finished unloading and setting up my bedroom furniture. I couldn't help feeling guilty for making them work during the weekend, but I was grateful they didn't mind.

**Edward's POV**

I had tried to forget what happened that morning, I really had. For the most part, I had succeeded.

Okay, that's a lie. I hadn't succeeded at all...not really. When we got home, I cracked open the moving van, grabbed a box out of it, and headed towards Bella's room. Seeing that her door was shut, I knocked.

I hadn't been prepared for what I had seen; Bella with her back to me, her wet hair hanging loosely over her tank top. It was clear that she had just taken a shower...in my house...in my bathroom.

_Fuck, is that really all it took me to get hard? _

I knew already that I needed to get away from her. When she walked towards me, I noted that she looked even more beautiful from the front. I didn't protest when she took the box from me, even though it was a little heavy. I saw her lips moving, but had no idea what she said. My only thought was to get out of there before Emmett and Jasper came up this way.

I simply nodded my head and ran towards to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, immediately regretting the place I had fled to. I was hit with Bella's scent the moment I entered. I stood with my back towards the door, inhaling all that she was, when I noticed a pile of clothes on the floor. Not just _any _clothes, _Bella's _clothes, and what stood out the most was the red, sating thong.

_Oh shit._

My brain ceased functioning, and my cock took over. It was like I was possessed or even watching someone else doing what my body was doing. A magnetic force pulled me towards the pile of clothes on the floor and I bent down. I took the thong between my fingers, rubbing the material against my skin, before bringing it to my nose. I inhaled deeply, pulled into the heavenly smell of her pussy. It was better than the faint smell on my jeans from earlier and I greedily took it in.

I felt like a complete pervert, but I ached to taste it, to taste _her._

Unable to take it anymore, I lowered my zipper, freeing my cock and stroking myself for the second time today. Only this time, I had a fresher visual in mind.

_Yes, Bella's pussy. _I had seen it, even though it had been obscured by the robe, and I had felt her. I had Bella in my lap, bucking her tiny hips against my cock. And now, I had her thong.

I rubbed it up and down my cock a few times, imagining what it would feel like to be buried deep inside her hot, tight Wonderland. Needless to say, it didn't take long for me to cum. I made sure to flush to toilet to muffle my rather loud grunts of pleasure.

As I was washing up, I contemplated putting the thong back, but said _fuck it._ She probably wouldn't notice, and I wanted these. They were the closest I was going to get to the actual thing, so I stuffed them in my pocket for later use. I sighed forlornly as I finished up in the bathroom. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_Well, at least I have her underwear. _I grinned wickedly at the thought of the multiple self induced orgasms I was going to give myself while using them as my stimulation.

Yeah, I'm a sick pervert. But hey, at least my asshole stays intact this way.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything, SM does!

Thanks a lot to all my reviewers, you've all been awesome. Much thanks to my beta, AcrossTheSkyInStars, as well, for fixing these chapters for me. I appreciate it!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Oh my God, how could one human eat a lasagna and a half? Was that even normal?

Emmett had devoured his pan of lasagna, then eyed the rest of the pieces left over in the second pan, before inhaling them too. All the rest of us had barely managed to finish our slices, and he somehow managed had a pan and a half. Poor Rose, they probably dedicated a portion of their budget just to keeping Em well fed.

Ah well, at least by feeding him, I knew I could get him to come over tomorrow to help empty out the moving van, especially after I promised him chicken pot pie. The only problem was that the fucker wanted three of his own. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. I was going to busy in the kitchen and also busy trying to unpack my things. I knew they would help, but I still needed to organize everything.

When they all left for the evening, it was about eight-thirty. I was absolutely _exhausted._

Edward hopped in the shower when they left and I smiled as I thought of him. The poor guy hadn't rested all day, not until he made sure my room was liveable. It was so sweet of him to care, but it had Alice scowling because it was cutting into her Jasper time.

I was glad they were gone.

I headed towards the kitchen to clean up the mess in there before retiring for the night. I was dead tired and my back was throbbing in pain. The day of moving certainly hadn't helped me any.

_Hmm, I wonder if Edward would be willing to assist me with another massage? _I thought, my attention drawn to the events of this morning. I quickly shook my head, dispelling the memory from my mind. It wasn't the best idea after how I acted. So wanton and needy.

I chucked my clothes to the floor and lay down to rest on my bed while I waited for Edward to finish up in the bathroom.

A few minutes passed before a small knock was followed by Edward calling my name through the door.

"Yes, Edward?" I answered.

"I'm going to bed now, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

I smiled. Could I have a better roommate?

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight," I said.

_Need anything?_ How about a nice, relaxing massage, leading up to a good, hard fuck, my dear chiropractor roomie? Ugh, I'm so bad. The minute he tells me something sweet and thoughtful, I get all perverted.

"Good night, Bella," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I listened to his footsteps as he walked away.

I got into bed, pulling the covers gently over me as I closed my eyes.

Thirty minutes later, I still couldn't sleep. The pain in my back paired with the ache between my legs was driving me insane. I was sick of tossing and turning, so – frustrated and unable to fall into a slumber – I decided to do something about it.

Getting out of bed, I grabbed a long t-shirt and some boy shorts before going to the washroom. I stood horrified for a second when I saw my clothes still lying there on the floor and cursed myself silently for forgetting about them. I gathered them quickly and placed them in the hamper. I couldn't seem to find my thong, but shrugged it off. It was probably Emmett playing a prank on me or something.

I steeled myself for a moment before I left the bathroom. I knew Edward technically wasn't a masseuse, he was a chiropractor, but I was hopeful that he could help me. He seemed to manage pretty well with a complimentary massage this morning and it had been pretty goddamn wonderful.

Maybe if he couldn't assist me with a massage, he could at least try an adjustment or something. Anything to rid me of the pain I felt.

I made my way to Edward's room and knocked twice. If he was up, great, if not, I'd just go back to bed.

"Yes?" Edward called through the door.

"Uh, Edward, may I come in?" I asked.

He answered, his voice sounding a little strained, "Sure, no problem."

I opened the door and slowly walked in. Here goes nothing...

**Edward's POV**

After taking a shower, I grabbed Bella's underwear from my jeans' pocket and walked out of the bathroom. Taking notice that the house was quiet, I assumed she had gone to bed. Not wanting to seem rude, I decided to check on her to make sure she was okay.

Yeah right, who am I kidding? I was totally hoping and wishing that she would invite me in so I could continue the, er...massage I had started to give her this morning. That unbelievable moment we had between us before we were so rudely interrupted.

I knocked on the door and bid her goodnight, telling her if she needed something, she knew where my room was.

_Please, please need something; perhaps something along the lines of a good, hard fucking? _

I all but ran to my room and sunk down on my bed, removing my towel as I went. Yeah, I sleep in the buff; it's liberating.

I lay there on my bed, shifting to get comfortable and imagining Bella on her bed in the other room. I wondered what she was doing. I toyed with her thong, gently rubbing it up and down my shaft a few times, but couldn't help but remember what had happened this morning.

I quickened my pace, relishing in the feel of the silky material wrapped around me as my thoughts were consumed with images of Bella. I was so distracted that I was startled when I heard a knock on my door. I hastily grabbed the comforter and covered myself, stuffing Bella's thong beneath my pillow before beckoning her inside.

"Edward, I'm...I'm sorry to bother you, I really am," she said softly, tucking her hair behind her ears coyly. "But my back is killing me. I was wondering if you could help me. Would you be able to give me an adjustment or a massage? I think I may have pulled a muscle."

Oh hell...I am in big trouble. I was positive this wouldn't end well. Emmett and Jasper would tear me apart (also tearing me a new asshole) as the girls watched, and then they would all kill me. My body would be buried six feet under on some unknown island and I would end up as a missing person. Only five will know of what happened to me. Years later, I'll be discovered by scientists and they'll tag me as a new species. The triple-asshole human.

Yeah, that sounds about right. I grimaced as I thought of the consequences of being close with Bella. It took me a few seconds to comprehend her request as my brain had ceased functioning. It was partly from fear and partly from anticipation. Bella was asking me to touch her, and although it wasn't sexual in any way, my mind couldn't help but to imagine that it was.

However, in the few seconds it took me to wrap my head around her question, she began to fidget uncomfortably. "Uh, n-never mind," she stammered, "it's okay. I'll just leave. Forget I even asked."

My brain jolted back to life as my inner pervert kicked me in the balls and yelled, _"Wake the fuck up, Cullen!"_

I swallowed loudly and all but shouted, "Bella, wait. I'll give you a massage. It's fine...no problem."

_Yeah right, what about the massive problem standing at full attention between your legs?_

I shook my head and tried to calm myself as Bella smiled. "Thanks so much, Edward, I appreciate it," she said, walking timidly up to the bed. She was about to crawl onto the mattress when I held up my hands in protest.

"Uh, one thing," I said shakily, "I'm...I'm kind of naked under here, Bella." I pointed to the blankets and her gaze followed. I watched as she bit her lip softly before she smiled again.

"You sleep naked?" she asked with a slight giggle. "So do I," she admitted. She swallowed noticeably before she waved her hand and said, "I won't look, promise. It's just...my back really hurts."

My face paled at the thought of her sleeping nude as well. I bit back a moan that was trying to escape my throat. Those fucking lucky sheets got to rub against her body while I couldn't. It was hardly fair.

I sighed at the visual and gestured for her to lie down on the bed. I took a calming breath, double-checking to make sure the thong was out of sight. It was fairly dark in here as well so I was positive she hadn't seen it. That would have been an awkward conversation.

She lay on her stomach, pulling her hair over her shoulders to expose the beautiful, pale skin of her neck. I sat up hesitantly, trying to ignore the way those fucking boy shorts hugged her ass so perfectly. I was fully erect as I positioned myself over her, careful not to touch any part of my erection to her thighs as I lowered my hands to her back.

I began massaging her shoulders first. She tensed up, her muscles hard beneath my fingers as she whimpered quietly. I assumed it was painful and pleasurable at the same time, but the tiny whimper caused my cock to stir.

I kneaded her shoulders diligently; rubbing her through the shirt she was wearing but finding it to be a nuisance. I just wanted to touch her skin, so soft and silky. I was trying to come up with an excuse to touch her and thought of the perfect thing.

"Bella, how about I rub some Bio-Freeze on your back?" I suggested quietly. "It will help with the pain, and it's odourless."

She seemed to contemplate it for a second before answering, "Okay."

I wrapped the sheet around me and got up to get the ointment from my dresser drawer. Tossing the sheet aside, I resumed my position, straddling her thighs once again.

I lifted up her shirt to apply the Bio-Freeze but she said, "Hold on, Edward."

I leaned back, drawing the sheet over my waist again while she sat up. With her back to me, she took her shirt off, tossing it carelessly aside. She crossed her arm over her chest before turning slightly, looking at me over her shoulder.

"This should make it easier for you," she said, sinking down onto her stomach once more. She pulled her hair away again and I almost whimpered as I saw the entire expanse of her back. Her skin was flawless.

And _fuck me, _she isn't wearing a bra. Bella's naked tits were smooshed on my bed. I vowed to never wash my sheets after tonight. I gulped as I situated myself over top of her again and placed a glob of Bio-Freeze on Bella's back.

She gasped and sat abruptly, causing my cock to nestle between her ass cheeks. The air whooshed out of my lungs instantly and I fell to my hands, my forehead resting on the back of her head. She tried to sit up further and I raised my hand to stop her, inadvertently palming her tits. My thumb brushed against her nipple and she gasped again, grinding back against my cock.

_Stop! _My mind was screaming.

_For the love of God, Edward, stop!_

I removed my hand from her tits and gently pushed her back down to the bed. She acquiesced quietly, tucking her hands up under her chin.

"I'm...sorry, Edward," she said timidly, "that stuff is cold."

_Okay, this is good. If she's going to ignore my groping, so can I._

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, my bad," I said, "I forgot to warn you."

I began massaging her again and she whimpered, her tiny brows creasing as she bit her lip. I found the sound incredibly erotic and I leaned into her, my erection grazing her ass through her black, lace boy shorts. She shifted, lifting her ass so my cock nudged her cheek again. I groaned internally because this was bloody hell.

Although I didn't want to, I changed my position so my erection was far away from her ass. I continued the massage, keeping it as harmless as I could, even though my cock felt like it was going to explode. It was infinitely worse because I had just felt her sweet, little ass rubbing against it.

A few minutes later, Bella's breathing evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep. At first, I freaked out. But then, I felt my pulse quicken. I lay back on the pillows, staring at Bella's beautiful, sleeping form through heavy lids as I started stroking my cock insistently.

Well, since I was going to hell, I may as well do it thoroughly.

I reached out with my other hand, tentatively running my fingers over her firm ass, rubbing her soft skin, as the other was furiously pumping my engorged cock.

I may as well enjoy myself before I took the trip down to the fiery pits.

I came a few seconds later, my eyes still trained on Bella as she slept peacefully. I cleaned myself off and clambered back into bed, still mesmerized by her and perfectly content to sleep with Bella at my side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight belongs to SM. MCR belongs to me.**

**Thanks to my Awesome Beta AcrossTheSkyInStars....Tanya you're the best. **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I woke up at five-thirty the next morning to the feel of a warm body pressed up against mine; Bella was snuggled up to me. One of my hands was quite literally groping her boob while the other had somehow found its way into the hem of her panties.

_Hello, morning wood, _I thought as my heart pounded in my chest at the intimate position. I swallowed uneasily, closing my fingers tighter around her boob, feeling the soft, supple flesh. My cock hardened painfully and I slipped my hand further into her panties, my knuckles grazing smooth, warm skin.

Hey, what'd you expect me to do? We've already assessed that I'm a perv so...why not? She was sleeping and I wanted to cop a feel, just so I would have new material to work with while jerking off. I kneaded her boob a little harder in my arousal and she moaned quietly in her sleep, her body unconsciously shifting back into mine. I hissed as her ass made contact with my cock.

_Shit, I better stop before she wakes up._

Very, very reluctantly, I pried my hands off her, disentangling myself.

I rolled over, turning my back to her, and tried to go back to sleep. Noticing her thong on the floor – not where I had left it under the pillow – I hastily leaned down to pick it up. I tucked it into the nightstand, mostly so she wouldn't murder me in my sleep.

When I lied back down, I looked over my shoulder to Bella, who was now facing me. She was so beautiful, sleeping in my bed, on my pillows, under my sheets. I wanted to wake her up and take her to magnificent heights with me, over and over again.

I couldn't fall asleep staring at her perky tits with nipples that were screaming 'suck me,' so being the pervert that I was, I hesitantly slipped my hand under the covers. I stroked my cock, this time my image clear; Bella in my bed, her nipples on display for me.

I came fast and hard before cleaning off and succumbing to sleep once again.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning at seven, in Edward's bed. My eyes instantly widened as I remembered the night before, that I had fallen asleep during the massage. I squeezed my eyes shut; rolling slightly, only to feel Edward's wood poking me in the ass. I gasped, bucking my hips back a few times.

_I seriously need to get myself off. _

Last night I almost ended up fucking his brains out when we found ourselves in that compromising position (AKA, the nipple grope). It was so hot in his room and when his hands were suddenly on me...

Oh. My. God. It felt _so _good. I almost couldn't control myself.

I didn't mind it in the least, and I'm sure he didn't either. He was a guy, after all.

I shook my head, realizing that my train of thought was severely affecting my libido. I needed to get out of here. I sat up, curiously glancing over my shoulder and looking down to Edward's slumbering form. I may or may not have snuck a peek at the glorious thing that had been poking me.

_Lord, have mercy. _

I bit my lip and looked away. Come on, can you blame a horny girl for doing it in the first place?

I left Edward's room, showered, and then dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a white wife beater. After that, I began the process of making breakfast and the chicken pot pies for later.

At around eight-thirty, Edward emerged, showered and dressed in gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt, looking 'fuck me' sexy.

He smiled at me and said, "Good morning Bella, how's your back? Feeling any better?"

I smiled back, "Yeah, it's a little better. Thanks for the massage yesterday...it helped. And...uh, you know, sorry for falling asleep in your bed."

A faint blush crept up my cheeks as I spoke, but there was no truth to my last statement. I was so _not _sorry for falling asleep in his bed because I was most definitely not sorry for the way I woke up. Or the way I blatantly ogled his morning wood.

_Speaking of morning wood, would you mind lending it to me for a few hours?_

God, now I needed to change my panties. I was so wet just from remembering the way it looked.

I cleared my throat, trying to clear my thoughts as well as I offered Edward some coffee.

"Sure," he answered.

"I also made pancakes and eggs if you'd like some," I suggested.

He smiled at me before saying, "That would be great Bella, thanks."

We ate in silence, and when I was done, he insisted on doing the dishes while I finished the chicken pot pies. It was eleven by the time I had the last one in the oven. After that, the gang had arrived and we began unloading my stuff from the moving van. Some of it was to remain in the empty side of the garage while the rest of it went into my room.

I made turkey sandwiches after a few hours of unpacking, saving the pot pies for dinner. Once we were all sated and rested, we began putting things away; organizing.

Alice cornered me in my room when I was stacking books on my bookshelf.

"So, how was your first night here?" she asked curiously, "Who fucked who?"

I gawked at her, "Alice! Are you serious?" She smiled mischievously and I groaned, "Nothing happened. You guys left and we went to bed," she made to say something and I added, "_separately._"

It was a total lie but Alice would bombard me with questions if she knew the truth. Rose would have a field day with that information too. Alice frowned at me but let it go.

_Thank God._

I headed back into the garage and Emmett was wearing a box on his head like a hat. I laughed at his ridiculous nature but his silliness reminded me that he had stolen my underwear.

"Emmett, where the fuck is my thong, you perv?" I questioned sternly. Edward gasped from behind me and Emmett looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"What the hell are you talking about, Bella?" Emmett replied. Jasper coughed loudly and I twirled around to face him.

"What, Jasper?" I demanded.

"Uh...I took it, Bells. Yep, sold it on E-Bay last night for five hundred bucks," he answered, not quite looking me in the eye, "sorry."

My eyes widened in shock before I asked, "Who would pay five hundred bucks for a used thong?"

Jasper shrugged, "Some perv with a panty fetish? How should I know?"

I laughed at the absurdity of my friend and vowed to get him back someday, although I knew Jasper wouldn't stand a chance.

By seven, we had finished emptying out the moving van completely and had settled into dinner. Emmett ate all three of his, and a slice of ours, bless his heart. We were all sitting together lazily in the living room because no one really had the energy to move. Alice yawned and Jasper took that as a cue for them to leave.

I hugged them both goodnight, and, as I was about to shut the door, Rose and Emmett stood behind me, also ready to leave for the night. I hugged them goodnight as well, Emmett's hug a death grip.

"Can't...breathe...Emmett."

He chuckled and put me back down. I watched as they got in their car, then locked the door and headed towards the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch watching T.V; he looked up when I approached.

"I'm going to do the dishes," I said, leaning against the wall in exhaustion. "If you want to take a shower or something first, then I can take one when I'm done."

He nodded tiredly and got up off the couch. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

He smiled at me, "I'm really glad you decided to move in with me. I want you to be happy here, so please make yourself comfortable."

I smiled back, pushing my attraction for him aside long enough to appreciate that he really was being a great friend. I walked over, wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a thankful hug.

"Thanks, Edward," I said, "I'm really grateful, for everything...that you took me in."

"Oh, it's nothing," he said sincerely, his arms coming around me briefly. He pulled away from me much too quickly and he continued, "You're Alice's best friend."

My heart ached at his words, because that's all I would ever be to him; Alice's best friend. I let go of him and headed towards the kitchen to clean up.

"All right, well I'm going to call it a night after I take a shower, Bella," he said, poking his head into the kitchen, "if you need anything, you know where to find me."

I nodded my head and started the dishes. Half an hour later, I was done, and the kitchen was spic and span. I turned out the lights and headed to my room to grab my towel. As I showered, I felt all the aches in my back and shoulders flaring under the warm water. My skin was literally throbbing in pain.

I was hesitant to ask Edward for help again after what happened last night, but I was a little excited at the possibility that it _might _happen again. Waking up next to him was amazing.

I dried off and headed to my room to grab my robe. I didn't bother with any underwear, and it was dark in his room anyway, so it wasn't like he would see anything. I also promised myself I wouldn't fall asleep like last night. Besides, it wasn't like he was attracted to me, right?

I was just Alice's best friend.

I wished I was more, but I knew it was in vain.

Taking a deep breath to calm my aching heart, I knocked on Edward's door.

* * *

If you like/ hate please review...Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**My beta AcrossTheSkyInStars you are too awesome for words. Thank you babe.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When Bella questioned Emmett about her thong, I thought I was a goner, for sure. I was so shocked and I feared discovery so much that I couldn't help the stupid gasp that escaped my lips.

_So much for keeping it on the down-low._

I was both surprised and terrified when Jasper took the blame for me; I wondered why he would do such a thing. Sure, we were friends, but I knew that both Jasper and Emmett were closer with Bella than me. He had to have an ulterior motive. Mild fear gripped at me as I thought of what his motives could be. He had heard me gasp, and he had most definitely glared at me after feeding Bella the E-Bay story.

_Oh, he knew. _

As soon as Bella left, I found out why.

"Look, Edward," Jasper said in a hushed tone, "I know you took the thong." I met his gaze, my eyes pleading as he continued, "I'm letting it go this time, only for the sake of keeping the peace...and so I won't hurt my girlfriend's brother. But I swear to you, my warning from yesterday is still in effect. You better not do anything to hurt her."

I nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt and suddenly unable to find my voice. Satisfied that he had gotten through to me with his warning, Jasper patted me on the back and walked away. The day was pretty uneventful after that, just unloading the moving van and eating dinner. Emmett was a complete pig, eating all of his food and some of ours. Where he packed it was a mystery to me.

Everyone left at around seven-thirty, exhausted from moving all day. I sat on the couch in the living room while Bella said goodnight to them at the door.

I was going over Jasper's warning in my head, staring blankly at the TV, when Bella walked back into the living room. She mentioned that she was going to do the dishes and that if I wanted to shower first, I should do so now and she could shower after.

Looking at her, I felt really bad – guilty, even – for being such a perv; I really did. I wanted her to feel welcome in my home, so I got up off the couch and told her how happy I was that she had decided to live with me. Of course there were _other _parts of my anatomy that were insanely happy at her close proximity as well, but that was something I had gotten used to.

When Bella was around, my cock felt like jumping for joy.

_Well, so much for trying _not _to be a perv. Good going, Cullen, good going._

I was shocked and elated when she walked over to me and gave me a hug, in thanks for my hospitality. The sweet embrace caused my cock to stir; she was just so soft and warm and right _there. _It was pleasantly overwhelming, but I was trying to be good. I stepped back a bit, giving her a small smile as I told her that no thanks were needed.

After that, I mentioned that I was going to call it a night and that she knew where to find me.

_Please, _please _need me, _I thought desperately as I headed to the bathroom.

Once I had showered, I lay in bed, listening as Bella moved around the house and finally, when she began to shower. My fantasies started to run wild as I imagined taking her in the shower, underneath the warm spray of water, our bodies slick with soap. My cock became painfully erect, and no longer able to resist the temptation, I reached down and began to stroke myself.

Just as I was about to cum, I heard a knock on the door. I whimpered quietly because of her timing, I had been so close. I grudgingly covered myself with the blanket, clearing my throat tersely before I called out, "Come in."

She opened the door, walking in hesitantly. "Sorry," she apologized, "but...my back kind of hurts still. Do you think I could get another massage with the Bio-Freeze again?"

Her voice quieted at the end and I smiled. "Sure, Bella, come here," I said in response. She came over to the edge of the bed and sat slowly as I attempted to tame my engorged member. As she took off her robe, I leaned over to grab the Bio-Freeze from the nightstand. When I went to straddle her hips like the night before, it was then that I realized she was completely naked.

_Bella...naked. In my bed._

Fuck me.

I was one hundred percent sure she was naked. The very tip of my cock gently grazed her ass as I draped my leg over her waist and all I felt was skin.

Holy fucking hell.

I almost came right then and there, but I resisted the urge to fuck her senseless; it was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I squeezed some Bio-Freeze into my hand, remembering to warm it in my palm before putting it on her back. She whimpered softly again when I rubbed my knuckles into her back and I bit my lip, struggling with myself. I was positive that I wouldn't be able to stop myself this time if there was a repeat of last night's incident.

Nonetheless, her little moans and whimpers were not helping my poor cock. Each erotic sound only served to make me twitch painfully.

Fortunately for me, Bella fell asleep again after a few minutes. Unfortunately for me, she fell asleep...in my bed...naked.

I had a serious fucking problem.

That night, I fell into a restless sleep. I was desperate to jerk off but I didn't for fear of her waking up and catching me. I tossed and turned, very aware of Bella's proximity the entire night. It was only when I felt her tiny body cuddling against mine that I succumbed to unconsciousness.

The next morning, I woke up at six; Bella was wrapped up in my arms in the same position as yesterday, and like yesterday, I may have discreetly copped a feel or two. My cock was nestled right against her ass cheek and so I bucked my hips a few times, enjoying the stimulation.

Unable to take it any longer after laying there with her, I untangled myself from Bella. I slid my hand down my stomach, grasping my cock tightly as I quickly worked my way to release. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I hadn't even noticed when Bella had woken up.

I noticed when it was too late.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in Edward's bed again, but the reason why I woke up was because I had felt it rustle more than once. I peeled my lids back, casually glancing over at Edward, to find that he was completely naked...pumping his glorious piece of man meat. The very one I had admired from afar just yesterday.

_Oh God._

His cock was very...big, and gorgeous. I mean, in general they weren't very pretty, but I wanted a piece of Edward's. My mouth might have been watering a little bit. Watching Edward as he masturbated, as he erotically moved his hand up and down, turned me on more than anything. I was so horny, and witnessing him jerk off had made me wet. I was dripping I was so turned on by what he was doing.

I needed to make the first move, and this was it.

I sat up slightly, whispering, "Edward?"

"Fuck," he gasped, quickly ceasing his movements as he reached for the sheets, "I...shit, Bella, I thought you were asleep."

He was completely flustered and startled that I had awoken, but I wasn't going to let him cover himself. This was something I had always dreamed about and I was having none of it. I wanted to watch him cum.

I grabbed the sheet in my hand, holding it so he couldn't pull it any further. I focused on the impressive bulge against the blanket before I willed my eyes to meet his.

"Let me watch?" I asked quietly.

Edward closed his eyes, shaking his head before he said, "That would be so wrong, Bella...n-no."

I looked to him through my lashes, sitting up a little more. "Please?" I replied. I wanted more than anything to watch him. "Please, Edward. If..." I paused as I gathered myself, "if it makes you feel better, I'll do it too. Just this once, please."

Opening his eyes, he nodded hesitantly at me.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a small smile. I wanted to do a happy dance...well, almost.

I sat up against the headboard, steeling myself for what I was about to do. Edward moved with me, sitting between my legs near my feet as I parted them. Edward's eyes were fixed on the apex of my thighs and I blushed, needing encouragement before I could touch myself in front of him.

"You start," I hedged.

He nodded, gliding his palm over the head of his cock before he began pumping it like before. My heart raced as I watched him and the ache in my lower belly began to throb. I slowly trailed my hands over my chest before I touched my breasts, playing with my nipples as my arousal heightened. Edward watched me like a hawk the entire time, his eyes hungrily roaming my body, never leaving it once.

His hand moved quicker over his shaft and he said, "Touch yourself, Bella...your pussy."

I kept one hand on my chest as I moved the other down my stomach. I spread my lips with my fingers, sighing in pleasure as Edward hissed. I was more wet than I'd ever been and he could see that I was wet...ridiculously so.

"Who...who are you wet for, Bella?" he asked. I gazed at him and whimpered, brushing my fingers over my swollen clit. "Who?" he all but yelled when I didn't answer.

"You," I gasped, "Edward...I'm wet for you."

It was the God's honest truth and by now I was so wet I was sure it was leaking onto his bed. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed release. The coils in my stomach were wound so tight I was sure I was about to spontaneously combust. I began rubbing my slit up and down to the same rhythm that Edward was pumping his cock. Every so often my fingers would touch my clit and I would moan.

It felt so good.

When Edward put his hand on my knee, I moved my fingers quicker. I wanted him to touch me in so many other places and the small circles he rubbed into my skin were maddening. I licked my lips as he moved his hand just a little further, and as if my silent prayer had been answered, Edward asked, "Can I...touch you, Bella? Can I touch your nipples?"

Unable to form a coherent sentence, I nodded my head as I moved my hand away from my chest. Edward let go of his cock, leaning over to cup both my breasts in his palms. His thumbs rubbed my nipples and I moaned, working my fingers faster against my pussy.

Edward shifted again and as his hands left my breasts, I whimpered. But when I felt one hand on mine near my pussy, my breath caught.

_He wanted to touch me._

I moved my hand out of the way, and as soon as I did, Edward's long, slender fingers dipped down and replaced mine. When he gently pushed two inside me, I gasped. My eyes rolled back in my head at the sheer ecstasy and I tightened my legs on his hips. I dug my fingers into the back of his thighs, wanting to pull him closer and bury him inside me.

I felt Edward's hot breath on the top of my head as he worked his fingers in and out of me, rubbing his thumb over my clit until my legs were shaking. I came hard around his fingers, breathing heavy from what, in my opinion, had been a pretty fantastic orgasm.

I let my legs fall limp as Edward slipped his fingers out of me. Before I could even think, he whispered, "I _need _to fee how wet you are, Bella."

I didn't respond with anything committal, I simply grabbed his ass, attempting to pull him closer to show him that I wanted him..._needed _him. I bucked my hips into him as he rubbed the head of his cock over my clit, moving it up and down so slowly that I was aching. I heard his breath hitch as he paused for a moment at my entrance, applying a slight amount of pressure before continuing his ministrations.

I desperately wanted, no, _needed_, him to be buried deep inside me, but I took what he gave...greedily. I massaged my fingers into his ass to pull him closer and he bent his neck, quickly taking my nipple into his mouth. I arched my back, moaning at the warmth of his mouth and tongue as he teased my sensitive skin.

I moaned again and Edward growled the sound deep and feral.

His next move stunned me.

"Bella," he said lowly, moving his hand around my back to pull me flush against him. "I want you, Bella," he continued, "right now." His lips contoured my ear and I shivered, "I need to fuck you...I can't take it anymore, no more waiting."

I looked at him for a fraction of a second before I buried my hands in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. I kissed him fiercely, tangling my tongue with his as I moved my hips, trying to get some contact from his cock.

Edward made a noise that sounded like a wounded animal and he whispered, "Tell me to stop, Bella...and I will. It will be the hardest goddamn thing I will ever do, but I'll do it...for you."

His eyes met mine, the emotion intense. His actions and words had transformed me into a puddle of lust, and I was consumed with need for him. There was no way I could say 'stop'.

Not now.

"No," I gasped, "don't stop, Edward...please don't stop."

My words gave him the confidence he needed and he pulled me away from the headboard, laying me down on the bed. His cock pressed at my entrance before his entire length was sheathed inside and I cried out in pleasure. Edward was so big...it was amazing.

"Oh god," he groaned, moving his hips faster, "so...so much better, than I ever...imagined."

Small moans escaped his mouth as he ploughed into me. His words, although they made no sense to me whatsoever, ignited my body.

_Fuck, where was I all this time? _

I knew one thing: I had certainly been missing out on this man and his amazing cock.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned, "harder."

I thought I heard him growl as he asked, "Harder?" His voice was deep and incredibly attractive. All I did was bite my lip, hoping to God he would fuck me harder. I loved what he was doing but it wasn't nearly enough. I wanted to be virtually unable to walk tomorrow.

He pulled out of me, gently placing my legs over his shoulders. My breath caught as the drastic change in angle and I braced myself as he whispered, "I'll show you harder."

I moaned loudly as he slammed back into me, his cock hitting my g-spot every, single time. He would pull out of me entirely before pounding back in again so hard that I thought I was going to split in two, and yet, it still didn't seem to be enough.

I was so close to my release and I needed more. "Faster...Edward, please," I begged. He complied willingly, pumping faster in and out of me. I could feel my orgasm coming and I held my breath.

"Bella," Edward moaned, "shit...I'm so close, I need you to cum with me." Just as I felt my release, Edward pinched my clit between his fingers, causing me to contract even harder around him. I saw stars as I called out his name, and as I rode out my orgasm, Edward came too, digging his teeth into my neck.

He stilled completely after a couple of seconds and looked down at me, whispering, "Oh my God."

When he kissed me on the lips again, I felt my heart flutter.

We lay there for a while, kissing and touching, our legs intertwined, our breathing ragged. Edward had been the best sex of my life but I couldn't help to worry about what was going to happen next. I had kind of...seduced him. Well, I had _definitely _seduced him.

I just didn't know how that was going to affect our living situation.

All I knew was that it was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse or Breaking Dawn, S.M does.**

**Yay! Pervward and Pervella are back!!**

**A/N at end of chapter…**

* * *

_Previously,_

_He gazed up at me and said "Oh my God." before kissing me passionately on the lips._

_As __we lay there bodies still entwined breathing raggedly, I couldn't help but worry about __what was going to happen next. After my stupidity I'm sure he would kick me out, I mean __who wants a pervert who seduces you for a roommate? Ah, well it was most definitely __worth it, except how was I going to explain myself to Alice and Rose when I ended up __homeless?__ I was in deep shit I thought as I off to sleep._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Edward" Bella whispered my name scaring the living crap out of me. Oh crap, I thought was just about to shoot my load. Of course that didn't happen cause I was now terrified of her reaction.

"Bella, shit I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep." I said while grabbing the sheets in attempt to cover my sorry ass -cock- well, you know what I mean.

Instead I felt Bella yanking at it and pulling it out of my reach. Holy crap please god, don't let her maim my penis, I promise not to jerk off with Bella in my bed ever again, just please, spare my nether regions I prayed silently. I watched her tentatively bracing myself for her reaction.

"Please let me watch."

I gasped, closing my eyes and thanking the almighty for sparing my cock before her words registered in my brain, wait, backtrack, she wants to watch?? Fuck me senseless, Cullen, today must be your lucky day.

Trying to be a gentleman I said to her "Bella, that would be so wrong."

I heard her whisper the words that broke my nonexistent resolve "Please Edward, please, If it makes you feel better I'll do it too, just this once, please." she begged and opening my eyes I relented nodding my head because I was sure as hell my voice wasn't going to sound right if I tried to speak.

"Thank you." she said smiling at me. Thank me?? No Bella thank you, today is my lucky day, I get to see what I've been fantasizing about since I was seventeen. I wanted to do a fuckin fist pump in the air. Bella sat up against the headboard and spread her legs, giving me an exquisite view of her glistening wet pussy. I got up and sat between her legs in front of her, it took all my strength not to dip my wick in her pussy. Calm down, I kept telling myself as we both remained motionless not doing anything.

"You first" Bella said shyly to me.

Okay I thought, I nodded and began pumping my member up and down while watching Bella. After a few seconds she began playing with her nipples, but I needed more summoning my voice "Touch your pussy Bella" I ordered. Her hand trailed down to her mound and she spread her lips allowing me to view her nub, I hissed when I noticed how wet she was, I so wanted to sample her but was afraid of scaring her off.

Needing reassurance, I questioned her "Who are you wet for Bella?" she whimpered but remained silent and it irritated me that she hadn't answered so I demanded once more "Who?!"

Finally she answered me "You, Edward, I'm wet for you." her answer fueled my lust for her causing it to increase tenfold and I began pumping my cock rapidly all the while my eyes remained on Bella's dripping wet pussy.

Oh how I longed to be buried balls deep inside of her, but I took what I got. She was fingering her self at the same speed that I was pumping my cock but every so often her fingers would brush against her clit and she would moan sexily.

Unable to resist touching her anymore I asked "Bella can I touch your nipples?" she nodded her consent through lust hooded eyes. I reached out and pinched her nipples while speeding up my hand pumping. She began rubbing her clit with vigorously this gave me a boost of confidence. Letting go of her nipples I trailed my hand down to her wet core I placed two fingers in her tight hole and began pumping.

Watching in awe as Bella's eyes rolled back in her head. I had to feel her wetness with my cock I was desperate, emboldened by her reactions to my fingers I decided to step it up a notch

"Bella, I need to feel how wet you are" I plead with her not waiting for her to respond I grabbed my cock and began rubbing it up and down her slit relishing the feeling of her wetness. She bucked her hips, and I just about came, then but controlled my self as I continued rubbing my length against her, I paused slightly at her entrance applying minimal pressure there, questioning what it feel like to become one with her, but quickly avoided the temptation, by moving back up.

I needed so much more, and her moans were causing me to go mad. Still positioned between her legs I bent over and took her nipple in my mouth. The moan that followed caused me to lose all sanity I had. This woman would be the death of me.

"Bella" I growled, positioning my cock at her entrance while pining her to the bed "I want you Bella, right now, I need to fuck you, I can't take it any more, no more waiting" I said before kissing her on the lips.

My cock was still hovering over her entrance and she began bucking her hips grinding herself on me, causing me to whimper "Tell me to stop Bella, and I will, it will be the hardest goddamn thing I've ever done, but I'll do it for you." I whispered all the while praying desperately that she wouldn't I wasn't sure I had it in me to walk away from this situation now.

Her next words were heaven to my ears and my cock -especially my cock-

"Don't stop Edward, please don't stop." upon hearing those words I plunged my member into her until I was balls deep inside her pussy causing her to scream in delight. Describing the sensation I felt, would be useless there are no words to describe the feelings I felt. It was heaven and hell wrapped up in one.

"So hot, so tight, so much better than I ever imagined." I was groaned while plowing into her.

This was years of pent up lust I was trying to appease, and I doubted that just this once would be enough to quench my cock's thirst for her.

"Fuck Edward, fuck me harder." she moaned hmm maybe I needed to up my game.

"Harder? I'll show you harder" I roared placing her legs on my shoulders effectively changing the angle so that every thrust made me hit her G-spot. I would pull out of her entirely causing her to whimper in frustration, before slamming back into her immediately. I wasn't able to remain out of her for long it was like her pussy was the Bermuda triangle it sucked my dick in, and I for one didn't have the urge nor desire to resist its pull.

"Faster Edward please" Who am I to deny her ? I thought as I increased the speed of my thrusts, the coils in my stomach tightening uncontrollably as I approached my orgasm, until finally I was unable to fight it off any longer.

"Bella." I growled "I'm so close, shit, I need you to come with me." I said pinching her clit causing her pussy walls to contract violently around my cock as she came screaming out my name. That was all it took and I bit down her neck while my cock emptied its contents in her core, I grunted a few times while thrusting into her, then, finally spent, I stilled completely.

Gazing at the beauty beneath me I realized what I had done "Oh my God." I said kissing her on the lips passionately.

As we lay there limbs intertwined, I couldn't help but worry about what was going to happed next. I had practically raped Bella, I know she had enjoyed it, but still, she was going to run off screaming because I was a sick, sick perverted man.

Fuck, Emmett and Jasper were gonna kill me.

Oh, well, at least I would die happy knowing that my fantasy was fulfilled, but if she didn't run off, and had really meant that this was just a one time deal would that be enough for me? I sincerely doubted it….

Forgive me lord for I have sinned, please don't let Emmett and Jasper murder me in my sleep I prayed silently before dozing off…

* * *

**A/N **

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile writers block an have been really busy.

I had this chapter written two days ago but FF was acting up.

A story you should definetly check out is **Spellbound by Clairebloom. **It is totally kick ass awesome.

I hope you all enjoyed Edwards point of view on the sexin ;)

**Come join the FanficAholics Facebook page Saren you know I'm talkin to you.**

**Okay reviews make me Happy pple :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for sticking with me everybody…I have a beta now: **AcrossTheSkyInStars** and she's all kinds of kick ass awesome. I recommend you check out her awesomeness by reading her story **The Hunt**, you most definitely won't regret it.

This chapter is dedicated to all my twitter buds and our late night chats. You girls and guy -yes **Can, **I mean you- are the best.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I woke up a few hours later to an empty bed…and I hated it. Somehow, a bed without Bella in it seemed empty. It held no interest for me.

_I hope I haven't scared her off,_ I thought as I stretched. I got out of bed, searching for a towel so I could shower. As soon as I opened my bedroom door, my nostrils were hit with the smell of food.

_Ah, so that's where she went._

I entered the bathroom, figuring there was no need to freak her out by looking like a slob. Shower first, Bella and food later. Yes…Bella and food, hopefully in that order.

I prayed silently that this wasn't a one-time deal and that last night wasn't as far as things would ever go between us. Hopefully Emmett and Jasper wouldn't find out, and with any luck, Bella would be willing to have a repeat performance of earlier today. I hope she didn't see what happened between us as a mistake, or worse yet, claim that I practically raped her, which, of course, wasn't too far from the truth.

She had only asked to watch, and I had full blown taken advantage of it by fucking her.

I was extremely hard by the time I stepped into the shower and decided to do something about it, because well…

What can I say?

I felt like a horny teen around her and I didn't want to embarrass myself by acting like one too. After showering and brushing my teeth, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my room to get dressed. I pulled on my navy blue boxers and a muscle shirt and headed towards the kitchen, and my impending fate.

Somehow, it felt like I was walking the plank, like my doom was waiting for me in the kitchen. I sure as hell hoped that Bella hadn't poisoned the food…because poison was a horrible way to go.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in Edward's embrace about an hour later. Somehow, being there felt _so_ right, but of course, it only felt right to _me._ I was sure all hell was about to break loose as soon as he awoke.

I sighed as I got up, untangling myself from Edward's arms. I had heard somewhere that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Hopefully this man could find the heart to forgive me for being so horny and taking advantage of him if I made him breakfast.

Yeah, I was a coward, but I was a coward that knew how to cook, so I hoped it would earn me some brownie points with Edward. I showered and brushed my teeth quickly, and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, combing my hair and leaving it to dry naturally. I then headed towards the kitchen and began making breakfast. I was going all out, making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and cereal – Lucky Charms – because Edward seemed to love them so much.

He told me his old friend from school, Milena, I think her name was, had gotten him addicted to them.

Just as I flipping the last pancake, I heard Edward come into the kitchen and moan; I froze at the quiet sound, causing my nether regions to tingle with want and need. It was amazing the effect he had on me.

"It smells wonderful in here Bella," he said, his tone suggesting that I had done the right thing by making him breakfast.

"Thank you." I blushed, unable to look him in the face because of what had taken place between us a few hours earlier. I put the last pancake on the stack that was on the plate and Edward began to grab silverware, helping to set the table.

The silence between us was awkward, like each one of us was waiting for the other to speak. We sat at the table and Edward cleared his throat in attempt to get my attention. I looked up at him, waiting for a reprimand or for him to give me a notice as to when he expected me to move out.

I said the only thing I could think of before he even began talking.

"Uh…look, Edward, I'm so…so sorry. I…uh, I don't know what came over me earlier. Please, let's just forget it even happened. I promise…I won't tell anyone, and we can ignore the fact that it ever happened." I paused for a second to breathe and fidgeted with my fork. "Please give me another chance."

I glanced up from my food, staring at Edward as he looked back at me. I was waiting for him to answer me, the atmosphere around us so tense you could cut through it with a knife. I felt like screaming out in frustration, while begging for another chance…or at least forgiveness.

He sat there looking at me for a minute, repeatedly opening his mouth to say something then shutting it again. Something that looked almost like a scowl crossed his features before he set his fork down and nodded.

"Fine, as you wish Bella."

I sighed with relief, "Thank you, Edward, I promise I won't bother you ever again."

He sighed and nodded his head again curtly, pushing himself away from the table and clearing the dishes.

"For the record, you never bothered me, Bella," he whispered to me before heading towards the kitchen. I sat there, stunned at his words for a few seconds, wondering what they had implied. I suddenly wished I had allowed him to begin the conversation before I had opened my big mouth.

Was Edward Cullen happy about this morning's events?

I mean, yeah he seemed into it when we were doing it, but hell, he's a guy. What guy would turn down sex?

Suddenly it came back to me…the words that Edward had told me before he had entered me…

_I want you, Bella, right now, I need to fuck you. I can't take it anymore, no more waiting._

Had he really wanted it as much as I had? I didn't know, but I sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

Okay a few Fic recs AKA pimping my buddies

Gloaming by readingmama

The Hunt by AcrossTheSkyInStars

Bella Down Under by Feral and Ferla

Spellbound by Claire Bloom**.**

Dear Bella by wytchwmn75

Hopefully these will keep you occupied while my lazy ass gets back to writing.

Review please? It eggs me on and makes Edward horny.

Later my dears and **don't forget to check out the group FanFicAholics Anon Where Obsession Never Sleeps! Tell'em Zen sent you.**


	14. Chapter 14

I **don't** own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse or Breaking Dawn SM does.

I **do** however own **MCR**… So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Thank you my **AWESOME **beta AcrossTheSkyInStars, go read her story **The Hunt **it's HOT!

Mesmerizeme88 this one is for you… you'll understand what I mean after you read it.

Saren Kol I hope you enjoy yourself in this chapter hun you get some Eddie time.

Robrator, and Chantel thanks for telling me what to have Edward drink…and describing what it feels like to be drunk.

To my Twitter buds I lubs you all you're the coolest bunch of peeps a **hOor** like me could wish for.

Okay, so without further ado…

* * *

Edward's POV

No matter how hard I had wished for Bella to want a repeat performance of our morning activities, it looked to me as if it would never happen…_ever_ again.

Her words seemed final when she had said _"Thank you, Edward, I promise I won't bother you ever again." _

How could I argue with her, when I was nothing more than her best friend's brother? Her roommate?

Yeah, it was a lost cause. Well at least I could take solace in the fact that she wasn't going to tell Jasper and Emmett. I'd hate to witness their reactions because I knew there would be nothing to _see_. I was sure I would _feel_ their wrath as it descended upon me and it would be nothing but painful. I flinched inwardly just imagining it.

The fact that she was still willing to live with me was pure heaven to my ears and hell to my cock. My stupid cock, it didn't understand rejection. It still wanted one thing, and that was to be buried deep inside Bella where it belonged.

Huh? Where it belonged?

I rolled my eyes because I thought I might have been going crazy.

Frustration and horniness seemed to be on the forefront of my mind after my little conversation with Bella this morning.

"Fuck, I need to get out of this house," I cursed under my breath as I finished loading up the dishwasher.

Bella hadn't reentered the kitchen after breakfast, which I determined was a good thing as I headed towards my room. At least this way there would be no more awkward moments between us.

My room smelled like sex and Bella, which was my equivalent of heaven; tortuous heaven, but heaven nonetheless.

I dressed quickly, grabbing my wallet, cell phone, and car keys as I rushed out, not even bothering to bid Bella farewell. She probably didn't want to see me anyway. I'd give her some time before I showed my face to her again, I needed the space also in order to think and try to get over my obviously one-sided Bella attraction.

I snorted at myself. _Attraction. _It was more like an obsession.

I got in my car and drove around town for a couple of hours, wandering aimlessly, before I stopped at an empty park on the lake. I got out of the car and headed towards a bench on the waterfront and plopped myself down on it.

I needed a distraction as my thoughts were running wild; my mind kept conjuring up images of Bella, in my bed, writhing under me as I fucked her. Her scent surrounding me as I consumed her. According to her words this morning, she was sorry, and said it wouldn't happen again.

But I wasn't sorry, damn it! I would gladly do it all over again if she allowed me to.

I needed someone to talk to; obviously Jasper and Emmett were out of the question, as were their girlfriends.

_Think Edward, think, who can you call? _

Milena. Yes, Milena was the only person I could trust in a situation like this. She was one of my closest friends and my roommate from college. I had never introduced her to the gang though, but it wasn't because I hadn't tried to, it was because she worked in the Navy and her timing never suited the timing of the others.

Alice knew her, though, and was quite fond of her. I had told Bella about her being the one that had gotten me addicted to Lucky Charms. Milena knew all about my Bella obsession, she understood how I felt. She had been quite obsessed with her husband, Keith, for a long time before she had finally fessed up to him about it. As it turned out, their feelings were mutual. They went out for a bit, he proposed, and they got married shortly after. I had been the best man at their wedding.

Whipping out my cell phone, I dialed her number. She was in town, this much I knew, I just hoped she wasn't busy and that her husband would let me borrow her company for a few hours.

"Edward! How are sweets?" Milena greeted me when she picked up her phone.

"Ah…not too good, Milena, not too good," I answered her truthfully. "Can you meet me at Eclipse for a drink? Or are you busy?" I asked her.

"Sure thing, I'm never too busy for you, hun. You're lucky too; my hubby is having a guy's night out. When do you want me to meet you there?" she asked.

"Half an hour, is that good for you?" I replied.

"Sounds good, see ya then," she said before hanging up.

I sighed, getting off the park bench and heading towards my car. Opening the door, I got in and pulled out of the parking lot, and headed towards Eclipse. I was in desperate need of a drink to ease the pain in my chest right now.

I sat at the bar greeting Billy, the bartender, and asked him for a double shot of whiskey. I needed something hardcore. I sat at the bar waiting for Milena to arrive as I drank.

The alcohol burned my throat and eased my pain.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" she asked, kissing my cheek as she sat down next to me. I tried to smile at her but couldn't, so it came across as a grimace.

"Uh, oh what happened, Edward? I haven't seen you this heartbroken since you found out Bella was dating what's-his-name," she said to me.

"Mike," I told her, "the loser's name was Mike."

Yeah I knew the name of each and every one of Bella's old boyfriends. They were the cause of a lot of my misery. Each time she dated someone, I became a mopey mess. Milena had comforted me a lot during those times. I was so thankful to have her as a friend.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her.

She shook her head no, while gazing longingly at the glass in my hand. I raised my eyebrow at her quizzically; she wasn't one to turn down a drink, _ever. _For her to refuse a drink meant something definitely was up.

She smiled happily at me and said, "I'm not really sure, but I might be pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations!" I said standing up and hugging her as she laughed at my reaction.

I felt like a prick dragging her out to a bar when she couldn't drink and told her so.

She just waved me off and said, "Enough about me, we can talk about that later, what is up with you? You look like shit, Edward."

I grimaced, summoning the bartender for another drink. As soon as I had it, I began to relay to Milena everything that happened during the past week. I kept my whack-off fantasies to myself though. No need for _anyone_ to know about those. After I was finished, I looked over at my friend, not knowing what to expect.

All I saw were traces of amusement on her face; it was obvious she was trying not to laugh. She lost that battle though as soon as I glared at her, she doubled over with laughter.

"Milena, is nuh funneh," I slurred.

"Edward it is and you know it, you finally got the girl of your fantasies in your house, under your roof, in your bed, and what do you do?" she wheezed between laughs. "You…ah – haha… you jerk off while she's in bed with you," she said as she toppled over with laughter.

"Not only that but she _catches you_ and you two end up fucking….this shit is classic. Like, it only happens in movies," she said as she continued to laugh.

"Geez, tanks for sporting me," I slurred, annoyed with her. I stood up wanting to leave, but swayed a bit. She grabbed my arm, helping me sit back down.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I really am, but dude…that was funny," she said chuckling.

I glared at her. She was quiet after that. She was lost in thought, and I was too tanked to worry about her.

"Edward, you've had enough to drink. Come on let's get you home," she said, holding her hand out for my keys. I sighed and handed them over to her reluctantly. She motioned for Billy, asking him for help in getting me out to my car.

As soon as we were on our way home, she looked over at me and said, "Now you listen to me, Edward, you can't ignore what happened between you and Bella. Give her space and time, but your gonna have to talk about it sooner or later."

I swallowed hard and nodded my head, "Tanks Illena, you da best."

Fuck, just the mere mention of Bella's name had me hard as granite. I was ninety-eight percent sure I was asleep. I kept imagining Bella as I pumped in and out of her. Groaning, I unzipped my pants and began stroking my cock, while humming the only song that came to mind when I thought of this morning, and that was Ginuwine's _Ride it My Pony_.

"Edward! What the fuck are you doing?" Milena screeched at me. "Edward, hun, keep it in your pants, please."

I looked over at her while I smiled and waved at her. What a weird dream I was having.

"Hi Milena! I din know you has a tin sisterrrrrr, lookie there, she looks just like you," I said.

Milena stared at me, obviously trying to hide her amusement. She helped me walk to my front door and rang the bell a few times; Bella answered, and _fuck me_, she was in her robe again.

"Hi I'm Milena," she introduced herself. "You must be Bella. Edward's a bit tipsy, will you help me with him?"

Bella nodded her head and reached over to grab my arm, I was no longer humming when I saw Bella. I was full blown singing it now.

"Bella," I breathed in her scent.

"Yes, Edward?" she answered

"If you're horny, let's do it, ride it my pony, my saddle is waitin', come on and jump on it," I sang while reaching inside her robe and pinching her nipple.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, smacking away my hand and turning beet red.

"What's matter Bellaaaa? I want's to have fun, I likes touch yo boobies" I said pouting a bit as I reached out to fondle her tits, again, only for my hand to be smacked away.

My dream Bella wasn't cooperating with me. "Edward stop!" she said, sounding embarrassed.

Milena chuckled, "He's a horny bastard when he's drunk, isn't he?"

That was the last thing I remember before my dream faded to black.

* * *

***Edward was not Dreaming* **umm, yeah just thought you should know that.

Follow my crazy ass on **twitter** my twitter name is **Zenoneness.**

**Oh and check out our wonderul group on Facebook FanficAholics Anon -Where Obession Never SLEEPS! Tell'em Zen sent you.**

* * *

Okay **Fic Rec's for you**

**Dusk and Her Embrace** **By :anju 34 ... **it's still a newborn but it's gonna be one hell of a ride! Leave him some love yes him a dude is writing this fic.

**Mangifera Indica by: Life-in-the-shape-of-a-girl**

Okay until next time my wonderful readers ~stay pretty~

and show me some love

**Zen**


	15. Chapter 15

**As always thanks to my AWESOME beta AcrossTheSkyInStars... I love ya Tanya your the best.**

**To all my twitter buds you guys rock! Thabks for all your love and support!  
All my readers and reviewers I love you all without you MCR would be just another reviewless story.  
Everyone go join Facebook's FanficAholics anon group..they are the best group out there for addicts like us. ~Tell them Zen sent ya~**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I woke the next morning with a huge fucking headache; it felt as though my head was being drilled through by a jackhammer. I groaned, or tried to, but my throat was so dry and scratchy, it was as if I had swallowed a porcupine…and a fuckton of sandpaper. I was so thirsty.

Sighing, I glanced over next to me, making sure I hadn't brought home some random skank last night. That would be an awkward situation to explain to Bella. My mind tried to conjure up an explanation.

"_Oh hey, Bella, I know I fucked you good and hard yesterday, but I am a needy bastard."_

Or maybe…

"_Erm, I thought it was you?"_

I cringed at that one. Yeah, it was super lame, but I was still drunk, and my mind was a bit dysfunctional. Looking over at the other side of my bed, I found – much to my immense relief – that it was empty.

Nope…no skank; thank God.

My eyes searched the nightstand by my bed for the time and I groaned at the fact that it was nine AM. Fuck, I was late for work. But what caught my eye, other than the time, was the glass of water and the bottle of aspirin next to my alarm clock.

_Dear, sweet Jesus…thank you, Bella, _I thought gratefully.

I shifted uncomfortably before sitting halfway up in bed. I realized belatedly that I was still dressed, but not respectively, because the fly of my jeans was open and my cock was hanging out. Memories of last night began to flash through my mind; the Genuwine song, me whipping out my cock, me groping Bella's tits.

What the fuck? Just how much did I drink last night? How much damage control did I need to do?

Suddenly, I felt nauseated; I ran towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. It was more from self-disgust than from the effects of the alcohol, though.

I shook my head angrily; I was royally screwed, there was no way I could explain myself to Bella. Fuck my life…I could never catch a break where Bella was concerned. It just wasn't meant to be.

I sat on the bathroom floor, tugging at my hair in frustration and anger. Somehow, the only upside to this was that I had gotten to grope Bella, and I could totally blame it on being drunk_. _

_Fuck you, Edward, _my inner adult cursed at me, _that's all you ever think about, isn't it? Did you even stop to think that she may go to Emmett and Jasper after last night's shenanigans? _

I gulped in fear, praying to every deity that Bella would allow me to at least explain before she told Emmett and Jasper anything.

Yeah right. What was I going to say, anyway?

"_Sorry I groped your tits, Bella. Well not really, but you know, I have to apologize for sake of propriety. I'd totally get drunk and do it again. Heck, I do it sober, too. They are nice tits, after all."_

_Smooth Cullen, real smooth,_ I thought with a grimace.

I got up off the bathroom floor and shed my clothing; I needed a shower and a jerk off session to calm myself down. After my shower and my self-pleasuring session, I dressed quickly and whipped out my cell phone. I needed to call work to tell them I would be late coming in.

I noticed a text message from Milena and I hesitantly opened it:

_Dude I swear by everything that is holy, if I ever, ever have to see your drunk ass cock being whipped out again, you won't live to use it again. Goin out of town for a few days, you best sort out your shit with Bella ~M_

Fuck, I wondered how much trouble I was in, with both ladies. I mean, Milena I could handle, she was used to my shit. She'd forgive me, I was sure of it. Bella on the other hand was a mystery. Clearly it was Bella that had left me the aspirin and water, so hopefully I hadn't dug myself too deep a grave.

I sat in bed, face-palming myself in horror and shock. Apparently last night hadn't been a dream after all.

I was going to have to do the only thing I was good at…avoid Bella until the whole situation blows over, hopefully with no involvement from the gang.

**Bella's POV**

I had just fallen asleep after waiting most of the day for Edward's return, when I was abruptly awoken by the doorbell ringing repeatedly.

Honestly…I was scared. Edward had a key to the house.

What if something happened to him?

I swallowed hard and threw on my robe, rushing to the door and looking through the peep hole. I sighed in relief when I saw his copper hair. I turned the lock and pulled the door open hesitantly, wondering why he was ringing the doorbell instead of using his key. It was then that I noticed he had a woman with him, or rather, a woman holding him up – and just barely, too. She looked like she was in need of help.

I grabbed Edward's arm and placed it on my shoulder, and after allowing my eyes to drift from his inebriated face, I felt my chest ache painfully. I was heartbroken when I noticed that his cock was hanging out of his open fly.

Had Edward been getting his nuts off with this woman?

I chanced a look at her and she didn't seem like the type that would do something like that – at least I hoped not.

And in any case, it didn't look like he'd had much success with his sexcapade anyway. I mean, not that I was _staring _at his cock, but it _was _still fully erect.

Okay, I'm lying. It was just there…and _really _hard, and kind of…nice to look at.

Can you blame me?

While I was holding up Mr. Hard-and-erectly-hanging-out, he started to sing _My Pony_ and grope my breasts. I slapped his hands away, my face heating in arousal and embarrassment as Edward touched me in front of this stranger.

_There's no need for me to get aroused with groping and singing, Edward. Seeing your cock has made me wet enough as it is, and besides…we have a _guest_, in case you haven't already noticed. Although, how that would have slipped through your mind is absolutely _beyond me_._

I was getting angry because he was completely drunk and I was a little bit embarrassed. I just shook my head of my unease and we lugged Edward up to bed, closing the door behind us. I turned to the woman who had helped me, who I now registered as Milena. I tried to rack my brain because the name seemed so familiar.

_Oh, right, Milena, Edward's friend from college. _

I knew it sounded familiar.

She extended her hand to me and smiled, "Nice to finally meet you, Bella, Edward has told me so much about you."

I shook her hand, blushing crimson. Exactly how much had Edward told her?

_Please, God, please make the earth swallow me whole, lest I die of embarrassment. _

"Nice to meet you too, Milena. Edward speaks fondly of you," I responded meekly. I noticed that she was wearing a wedding ring, which made me sigh with relief.

"Don't worry," she said, catching me as I eyed her ring, "I'm married…Edward whipping out his drunken ass cock was enough to make me cringe. I would've chopped it off too, but I was sure if I did, I would've regretted it tomorrow."

I laughed at her statement; I was really beginning to take a liking to this Milena chick. I was glad Edward had her as a friend.

"So," I ventured, "what happened?"

Milena shook her head, "Edward was upset. He hit the hardcore shit, drinking himself into a stupor. I really wish I could tell you why, but it's not my place."

"Oh," was my only response. "Would you like to drink something, then?" I asked.

She grinned at me, "No thanks Bella, it's late. My husband is going to have a fit…he's on his way over here to pick me up. Besides, don't you have work tomorrow?" As if on cue, the doorbell rang yet again.

"That would be my husband. Really nice meeting you, Bella, we have to get together soon," she said as I walked her to the door. I hid behind it. No need to give her hubby a show of me in my robe.

_No more embarrassment for tonight. One stranger is enough._

I shut the door behind Milena, feeling utterly drained and confused. I made up my mind. I was going to find out just what had made Edward storm off today and get drunk.

That and I wanted to know just exactly what he had meant when he said he hadn't minded. Was that an invitation back into his bed? God, as pathetic as it was to hope it was an invitation, I still wished that was exactly what he meant.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ^_^

Fic Rec's for this time

Angel of Corruption by: Feral and Ferla ~hot and sexy stripward~ nuff said

Dusk and Her Embrace By : Anju34

Until next time peeps

ZEN


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own Twilight ~sorry~  
My thanks goes out to my awesome beta AcrossTheSkyInStars. If your not reading her story _The Hunt _your seriously missing out!**

**Sorry this is late getting out, RL is a pain in the ass sometimes. It's a longer chapter so hopefully it was worth the wait.**

**Thanks to all my twitter and facebook buds you all are awesome! This chapter is for a certain someone...you'll know who you are when your done reading ;)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

For one whole week, Edward had somehow managed to avoid me; one whole goddamn fucking week…no Edward, whatsoever. When I woke up, he was either gone or still in bed. No matter how late I waited up for him, I always ended up going to sleep.

To be honest, I was getting extremely pissed off. I mean, if he wanted me to feel at home here, as he had said, didn't that mean he was supposed to be hospitable? I'm sure incessantly avoiding your roommate was not part of making someone feel welcome and at home.

I was holding up my end of the 'move in' bargain. Every evening, I'd cook dinner and leave a plate for him in the fridge. I was doing nothing to push him away from me, yet he was never around. I was constantly worried that he was out getting drunk somewhere or worse yet, that he was out with some random skank. Though the thought broke my heart, my worry and heartache were for nothing.

Every morning, I would find the plate I had set out for him washed and sitting on the counter. I would see no random chicks coming from his room.

_At least he's not ignoring the food I make. _

But when I thought more about how happy it made me that he was eating my dinners, it made me equally as irritated. He'd groped me, for crying out loud, and in front of a complete stranger, no less. Now he was totally ignoring me.

Well, it was Friday of the Labor Day weekend. He couldn't avoid me much longer. Plus, I could afford to stay up late. I would wait for him even if I had to drink a six-pack of Red Bull.

With new resolve, I prepared chicken parmesan for dinner, setting aside a plate for Edward, as usual. Afterwards, I baked a cake and set it on the counter to cool so I could frost it later.

Once I was finished eating dinner, I decided to wax my legs and lady bits before showering. After that, I blow dried my hair in front of my mirror until it was pin straight.

I fully planned on getting a rise out of Edward, well, preferably his cock. My aim was to get him to _salute _me, thus the need for my self-grooming. I was pampering and primping myself, because tonight, I was on a mission.

Yes, tonight I planned on finding out if my hunch from the past week was right or wrong. I wanted to know what there was between us, because I knew that there was _something. _Even if it was purely physical, there was something between me and Edward.

I wanted him to acknowledge that too.

Hopefully my gut feeling wouldn't let me down and Edward and I could get past this awkwardness. Then we could bump uglies until Monday evening. I'd be sore, sure, because Edward was…huge…the biggest I'd ever had, but at least I'd be satisfied.

God forbid if I was wrong and he didn't want me; I'd hightail it out of his house. Heck, I'd stay at a hotel until I could find a place of my own.

I'd have to explain myself to the gang, I'm sure. Well, on second thought, maybe Edward would call Alice and tell her about me and my whorish ways. I cringed at that thought.

Oh well, it was worth a try, especially if it meant I had a chance of getting into Edward's pants again. If I'm being honest, I would say my chances were fifty-fifty. He'd either kick me out or fuck me senseless. I was begging for the latter.

By ten PM, I was done with my personal pampering and Edward still hadn't come home. Frustrated and in still in a state of undress, I threw on my robe. I went to the kitchen, planning on frosting the cake I had baked earlier as I waited for Edward.

**Edward's POV**

It wasn't without difficulty that I had managed to avoid Bella for a whole week. I didn't go out drinking, I knew better than that. Getting drunk and going home where Bella lie naked in her room, in my mind, equaled a bad idea. I didn't go out and looking for a random lay either because I knew nothing would be satisfying.

No, I spent the _whole week _driving aimlessly around town, circling the same places dozens of times until I was sure it was too late for Bella to be up. I was a coward…a pussy…but I was terrified of what would be greeting me if I did return early.

Despite the fact that I had been avoiding her at all costs, Bella always left food out for me, bless her heart. I always ate it, making sure to wash my plate afterwards. I didn't want her to think I was a slob or that I expected her to clean up after me. I completely respected her even though I was trying my best not to be in the same room as her.

After getting home at night, I would shower, eat my dinner, and then I would lie in bed. I would toss and turn relentlessly for hours until finally succumbing to exhaustion. My dreams were always full of Bella, well, to be more specific, me _filling _Bella.

I wanted more than to just fuck her, though. I wanted all of Bella. I wanted to fuck her senseless, yes, but I always wanted to go slow and easy with her. I wanted to get to know her, the wonderful person she was, and I wanted to take her out on dates.

Of course, being the pervert I was, fucking was always at the forefront of my mind.

Now that I had fucked Bella, it was so much more difficult to jerk off. To be honest, I hadn't done it since the morning after I had gotten drunk. I'd tried, but it never seemed to be as pleasurable as it was before I had a go at Bella's promise land.

It just seemed so…lacking, and I always ended up giving up out of frustration. I wanted the real thing, not some fantasy or recollection, especially now that the real live thing was lying naked in a bed a few feet away from my room.

It was honestly a little depressing.

When I thought about the coming weekend, I realized I hadn't thoroughly thought through my evasion plan. It was the Labor Day weekend, which meant I had three days where I couldn't exactly disappear under the premise that I was working.

I drove around town randomly and circled the block a few times. The house seemed dark enough for me to venture into, without running into Bella. The only light that came from inside was from her window, which wasn't unusual. She sometimes fell asleep with her light on.

Yes, I knew that small bit of information. I may have checked on her a few times during the week, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I would find her asleep with the light on while she lay there in her naked glory.

I really missed her. I missed her so much it hurt to stay away sometimes, but I was just too chicken to make a move and admit it out loud.

At nine-forty, I pulled into the driveway and parked my car. Entering the house, I headed straight for the shower, intent on eating and going straight to bed afterwards. I was worn out. It had been an extremely long week for me, being out of the house so much. I had no time to relax. I guess deliberately avoiding someone makes you feel that way.

Fifteen minutes later, I emerged from the shower, wrapped a towel around my middle, and headed towards the kitchen in search of sustenance. I found a plate of chicken parmesan in the fridge and grabbed it, sticking it in the microwave to heat it up.

I noticed an unfrosted chocolate cake sitting on the counter while I was heating my meal and I smiled. It made me love Bella even more because she made me dinner _and _dessert. Not just any dessert, chocolate cake; one of my favorites.

The microwave beeped, indicating that my meal had finished heating up. I popped it open and grabbed my plate, and as soon as I closed the small, plastic door, I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me. I turned around quickly, and there stood Bella, clad in only her robe.

And fuck me if I wasn't one hundred percent positive that she was naked underneath it.

I gaped openly, drinking in her beauty. When her eyes met mine, she blushed, looking away as she coyly shifted from one foot to the other. Boy, had I missed seeing her beautiful, brown eyes and her deep, crimson blush. The flush of her skin was incredibly adorable.

Continuing my perusal of her, I noted that she looked a little different. Her legs were smooth and shiny, and though I tried to think of anything else, I could only imagine what they would feel like wrapped around my waist. My cock became instantaneously hard, like granite.

_Fuck, Cullen, not good! You're only wearing your towel, you horny bastard, your growing junk is going to be _obvious. Capital O.

I cleared my throat, trying to find my voice and tame my beast of a cock.

"Uh…hey, Bella. Sorry, I thought you were asleep…I-I didn't mean to wake you up."

I stumbled through my words, maneuvering myself around the island, trying as best as I could to hide my arousal. My inner perv immediately snickered at me, taunting, _now that you are awake, how about I forgo dinner and we can fuck like rabbits instead? _

I shook my head to clear away my lustful thoughts and sat down on a stool at the island as I began to eat my dinner. My eyes were trained on Bella, who hadn't said a word or moved an inch since I'd laid eyes on her.

In fact, she was just standing there, looking at me. She almost seemed…torn, as if she was having an internal debate or something. I cleared my throat again, because honestly, I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable under her gaze. She snapped out of her haze, blushing deliciously when she did.

"Sorry I woke you," I repeated my earlier concern.

"No, it's fine," she said softly, "I was actually awake. You took me by surprise is all…I didn't expect you to be home. I just came in here to frost the cake and have a piece," she shrugged. "Would you like a slice after you're done with dinner?" she asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

As I drank her in, I wondered suddenly if she had a late date. Since she seemed overly beautiful right now, like she was getting ready to go somewhere, I wondered if I had missed out on my opportunity with Bella. Maybe while I was avoiding her last week she had met someone?

The thought made my heart ache.

Consumed by my curiosity, jealousy suddenly burning in my chest, I blurted out, "Were you going out somewhere? Do you have plans tonight?"

"No," she responded with a furrowed brow, "I was going to pop in a movie. What makes you think that I was going out?"

"Oh…nothing, you just…look nice. It made me wonder whether or not you had plans," I replied. Shit, she's going to know that I was checking her out or worse, that I don't think she always looks nice. "I mean…n-not that you don't always look nice," I stammered, "I mean, fuck…it's not like I was…er, checking you out or anything."

I was stuttering like a damn fool.

_Nice save, Edward_, I thought sarcastically.

"Okay," she said with a faint laugh, "it's all right, Edward. No worries…and thanks."

Her smile was gorgeous, and to stop my rambles, I shoved a forkful of food in my mouth. I needed to shut the fuck up, before I embarrassed myself any further.

Bella quickly turned around and started to rummage through a drawer until she found a spatula. I sat there, watching her like a hawk, mesmerized by every, single move she made. I poked around my plate with my fork as I watched her, pretending to be occupied, until she opened one of the cabinets. She tried to reach up on the top shelf for a can of frosting, and as soon as she did, her robe rode up her backside, exposing her curvaceous ass to me.

My hand curled into a fist on the tabletop and the other unceremoniously dropped the fork. I all but moaned as my cock twitched and grew in size.

Bella was struggling, her height being a slight problem, seeing as she couldn't seem to reach the shelf with the frosting on it. I slipped quietly off the bar stool and went to stand behind her, swallowing down the lust bubbling in my throat. I made sure to keep my lower half as far away from her as-

Okay, screw that, I'm lying. I didn't try to keep my cock away from her ass. I totally pushed her up against the counter, ensuring that my towel-covered cock was nestled right against her ass.

Bella's hand stopped on the middle shelf and she let out a shaky breath, slipping down off her tip toes and leaning back against me.

"Here," I whispered huskily in her ear, "let me help you with that."

I felt her shudder as I reached up and handed her the can of frosting she had been struggling with.

"Thank you, Edward," she replied, her gaze trained on the counter as the tips of her ears tinted red.

I could picture the delicious hue spread out over her face and I cursed in my head, reluctantly moving away from her. Trying to put a safe distance between us, I went back over to the island and sat down, before I did something really naughty. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore, at least not for food. I silently sat back on the bar stool and watched Bella as she frosted the cake.

The silence between us was a comfortable one, thank God, but I didn't want silence.

"So, what movie are you watching?" I asked.

"Bad Boys Two," she answered, not looking up from the cake.

"Oh, cool," I replied, "I love that movie. Would you mind if I joined you?" I asked.

_Oh, and can I bend you over the arm of the couch and take you from behind while were watching it?_

"Sure, it's your house, Edward. You're free to do whatever you want," she replied.

_Hmm, even you? Am I free to do you, Bella?_ I wondered.

After Bella was finished frosting the cake, she sliced off a generous piece and placed it in front of me. When she went back to the counter, she picked up the spatula and stood looking at it for a few seconds. She bit her lip as if contemplating what to do with it, and shrugging, she swiped her finger through the frosting. Her eyes closed as she slipped it in her mouth, and the moment the chocolate hit her tongue, she let out a low, sexy moan. Releasing her finger from her mouth with an audible pop, she began to lick the spatula instead.

I completely lost it then; all rational thought escaped my mind.

I was immensely jealous of the stupid spatula. My body was working faster than my mind, and in a rush, I jumped off the stool, my towel falling to the floor as I stalked over to where Bella was standing. She was oblivious of me and my state of undress as her eyes were still closed, and she was still sucking and licking the goddamn spatula.

Grabbing it from her hand, I tossed it forcefully into the sink, listening to the metallic clanging as it resounded through the kitchen. Her eyes immediately flew open and she yelped quietly in surprise.

"You know," I growled, leaning into her, placing my hands on the counter on either side of her body, "you really shouldn't have done that."

Moving one of my hands to her waist, I pulled her closer, so her body was flush with mine, as I lowered my face towards hers. Feeling her hot breath on my face, I claimed her lips with mine in a heated, fiery kiss.

Bella moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck and opening her mouth to mine. I seized the opportunity, moving my tongue against hers, marveling at how heavenly she tasted. Like chocolate and Bella. I was a hungry man who couldn't get enough.

"What…did…I…do?" she asked between kisses.

I moved my lips over cheek, trailing them down her neck. "You were taunting me," I replied gruffly, pulling her hips against mine, grinding my cock into her, "sucking the spatula…moaning."

"Well what if I was doing it on purpose?" she retorted.

"Is that so?" I whispered in response, shifting my gaze to hers. Bella nodded her head. "Well fuck me," I swore.

"Gladly," Bella smirked.

Suddenly, I felt all the air whoosh out of my lungs. My hands took on a mind of their own as they pulled at the belt of Bella's robe, tugging it open to expose her completely to me. I groaned as I let my eyes roam down her body, catching a tantalizing glimpse of her tits, her flat stomach, and finally, the juncture of her thighs.

Fuck, her pussy was smooth and hairless.

I kissed her hard, bringing my hands up to cup her tits. I groped them a bit, rubbing my fingers over her nipples, before trailing my lips down her neck and over her chest. I took one of her nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. Bella moaned loudly, jutting her chest out, giving me even more skin to admire and ravish; she was clearly enjoying herself.

I let go and moved on to the other, awarding it the same attention before I gazed up at her. I was fascinated by the sheer sex she exuded. She was a sight to behold; face flushed, eyes closed, head tilted back, chest heaving. Soft moans escaped her lips as mine moved over her tits and her tiny noises emboldened me.

I resumed my ministrations, trailing hot kisses down her stomach until I reached her pussy. I heard Bella gasp quietly but her hips lifted towards my face, causing me to smirk. She was begging me to do what I desperately _wanted _to do.

I grabbed her leg, gently hitching it over my shoulder to expose her glistening sex to me. Dear God, she was soaking wet. Bella placed her hand on my other shoulder, grasping it tightly as if to steady herself. I slid two fingers inside her, slowly moving them in and out as I used my tongue to suck her clit into my mouth.

Bella's moans were so hot, causing my cock to harden painfully. I felt as if it might explode at any moment.

"Edward," she whimpered lowly, "please."

I slipped my fingers out of her, tonguing her warm skin for another few seconds before I pulled away. I stood up, and taking a deep breath, I said, "Bella, there's no going back this time. This past week has been pure torture. If we're going to do this, there will be no regrets this time, okay?"

Bella breathed heavily, her eyes clouded over with need.

"Do you understand?" I asked hesitantly. She whimpered, nodding her head. "Say it then," I growled, "I need to know that you want this, too. Say it, tell me what you want, Bella."

"Yes, Edward, yes," she whispered, her eyes closing, "please…I want this. I want you."

I grabbed her by the hips, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I wanted her to open her eyes, to watch. I wanted – no, needed – to see them as I entered her.

I positioned myself just below her entrance and ordered, "Bella, open your eyes." When she didn't obey, I dipped my hand below her waist, skillfully fingering her clit, causing her to writhe in my arms. I repeated myself, "Bella, open your eyes…now."

She slowly did as I said and gazed at me.

"Much better," I murmured, lowering her onto me.

"Fuck," we hissed in unison once I was finally sheathed inside of her. It was hard for me to keep on a straight path, but I walked us over to the stool and sat on it. Bella was looking at me curiously, waiting for my next move, I presume.

"You said you wanted me, Bella," I said kissing her tits as I rubbed my thumb over her clit, "show me how you want me."

Bella moaned as she slowly began to lift herself, using her hands to help her as she placed them on the island behind me. As she rode me, every fiber of my being was on fire. I'm sure my erection was twice the size it should have been, swollen with arousal for her.

It was at this point that Bella began to talk dirty, and I fucking liked it. "You know," she moaned, "I've…never seen a cock as big as yours. It feels…_so _good, Edward," she gasped. When she said my name, I threw my head back, grabbing her hips and helping her move on top of me. "I…love your…huge cock," she moaned again. I bucked my hips hard, meeting her last movement.

I was close to coming, but still felt so far away. Frankly, I wanted the control right now. I wanted Bella beneath me, begging me to fuck her.

I stood up, growling because I needed more, and whispered in her ear, "My turn, Bella."

I carried her to my room, placing her on bed and plowing into her like sex itself was going out of style. Bella met me thrust for thrust, angling her hips so I sunk deeper. Groaning in pleasure, I bent down, taking one of her nipples into my mouth until she cried out.

"Edward…oh, I'm so close," she whimpered, "please…fuck me – harder."

Never one to disappoint, I did as I was told and pumped faster and faster, curling the crook of her knee around my elbow, ensuring that with each thrust, I was hitting her g-spot. I felt the muscles of her pussy tighten around me and I knew she was about to cum. All the blood in my body was rushing to my cock, the coils in my stomach winding themselves tighter as I drove into her.

Reaching between us, I rubbed Bella's clit a few more times until she cried out, "Edward!"

The moment her muscles contracted around my cock, I let myself go, thrusting wildly as my orgasm washed over me, shaking me to my core. Spent, I lay down next to Bella, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into my side. I leaned down, placing chaste kisses all over her face.

"Wow, that was…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe what had just transpired between us.

"Amazing," Bella completed my sentence. She placed her head on my chest, looking up to me briefly. "Edward…we need to talk tomorrow," she whispered. I simply stared back at her until she turned her head, drifting off to sleep moments later.

I lay awake for a few minutes watching her, thankful that she hadn't run off afterwards. I took that for what it was, a good sign, and kissed the top of her head. Smiling at how happy I felt, I succumbed to what was, in my opinion, the best sleep of my life.

* * *

****MCR has been nominated for a giggle snort award under the catogory of Best Edward. Please vote for it at gigglesnortawards(.)mmmboptastic(.)com/vote (.)php Thank you!****

**I am participating in the Fic Writers for Tennessee/Nashville Flood Relief *link on my profile page***

**Its going to be :The first chapter of a new story I'm writing. It's still unposted as of yet.  
The title is: Meet Me Secretly, Wait for Me Patiently, Love Me Eternally.**

Feel free to follow me on **twitter** or friend me on **facebook** my user name is **Zenoneness.**

Wanna look at the hottest pics and story banners?Join the group that never sleeps www(.)facebook(.)com/group(.)php?gid=124663085756 (remove parentheses) tell them I sent you PLEASE? I am tring to become an Officer there and the one with the most recruits gets the most brownie points. So do a girl a favor and head on over there, join, write on their wall and tell'em Zenoneness sent ya?

**Fic rec **

**All My Friends Say By Saren Kol **Leave her some love please?

**Links for MCR Banners can be found on my Profile page.**

I also have a blog now, so be sure to follow it. I will be posting teasers there. Link is on my profile page.

Until next time, lots of love

Zen


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for taking so long to update. RL is a pain in the ass sometimes. I've been sick with pneumonia, hopefully this chapter will make for my slacking.**

**Thanks to my graciously patient, and totally kick ass beta AcrossTheSkyInStars. Tanya, I love you more than words can tell.  
****If you aren't reading her stories you shoud be!**

*A special shout out to my wonderful friend and reviewer **Saren Kol** who helped me write this chapter. **ILY bb! **You're such a wonderful friend, I'm lucky to have you.  
Go reaf her story **All My Friends Say**. It's Hilarious!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Chocolate…kisses…nakedness in the kitchen…hot, steamy sex that ended with me in Edward's bed. _

_Holy. Fuck._

_I had sex with Edward last night._

That was my last thought before my eyes flew open; it felt like a dream and I needed some kind of reality check. Sure enough, there lying next to me was the sex God himself; Edward fuck-me-in-the-kitchen-on-a-bar-stool Cullen.

I scooted towards him a bit, admiring his five o'clock shadow and inhaling his manly scent of sweet sex and cologne. I wanted to lick his jaw line so bad. He looked and smelled so sinfully delicious. I decided that it was exactly what I was going to do. I leaned forward determinedly but let out a yelp of surprise as Edward quickly maneuvered himself over me. He pinned me to the bed, holding my hands hostage in his.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said with a sleepy smile. The compliment that accompanied his lethargic grin was enough to make me blush; that one word made my heart flutter. He pursed his lips, pushing his knee between my legs and pressing up against me with the slightest amount of pressure. Although it was small, the action made me moan; I could feel how hard he was.

_Good morning, indeed. _

Unfortunately, my traitor stomach chose that exact moment to growl loudly.

Edward laughed. "Hungry?" he asked.

I nodded my head shyly.

He sighed as he gently thrust his hips against mine, causing me to whimper. I tugged my hands against his, wanting them free to explore his soft skin, but he rolled off me, leaving my body ablaze with want.

"How about we go to IHOP for breakfast?" he suggested, "My treat?"

"Okay, but I need to shower first," I said while stretching a bit. My whole body felt sore, but I knew damn well it was sore in the best way possible.

"How about we shower together? Save water and time?" he proposed, waggling his eyebrows.

I smiled, "I'm sure that we would be saving neither water nor time if we showered together, Edward."

He pouted his bottom lip perfectly, unleashing those amazingly green eyes on me in a way I'd seen countless times before from his sister.

_The famous 'puppy dog' eyes. _

And I'll be damned if he didn't look so fuckably adorable trying to win me over like that.

"Please?" he implored, "I'll behave, I promise."

I scoffed, "That face only works if you're Alice, who you clearly aren't." I lowered my voice, adding, "Not that I'm complaining."

"I have other ways of convincing you, Bella," he said. His face grew serious as he pulled me to him, nipping lightly on my neck. I tilted my head away, feeling as he bit down harder, massaging his tongue over my skin. I could feel the heat in my body rise as I began to writhe against him, trying to get closer to him.

"I'm still not convinced," I whispered lowly, lying through my teeth.

"Hmm, I guess I have to up my game then," he said as he trailed wet kisses along my neck and collarbone. His lips traveled lower, spreading his fiery kisses along my chest until he reached my breasts. He grabbed my right one and began to knead it with just the right amount of pressure to make me squirm, gazing intensely into my eyes.

I died a little inside; Edward's green gaze was immensely sexy. That paired with his bed-head and his magical massage…I could already feel myself giving in.

Just as I was about to tell him, _'okay, fuck it, let's shower together', _he took my nipple into his mouth and I cried out in heated surprise. I wanted this; screw the shower, fuck the food at IHOP. My body wanted Edward Cullen for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert.

Hell, I'd even take up snacking if it meant that my snack would be him, bringing me to great heights of pleasure in every which way.

"Edward," I gasped, "please." I begged, reaching between us and taking a hold of his magnificent cock, pumping it a few times.

"Bella," he hissed, biting down on my nipple. White hot pleasure ricocheted through my entire body and I shifted my hips, trying to find an angle to rub myself against him. The tension that was building in my nether regions was so immense I felt like I needed to be dunked in a bucket of ice water.

I pumped harder as he trailed his fingers lightly down my stomach until he reached my clit, brushing against it with his fingers. He did that once, twice, three times, before finally inserting two of his fingers inside of me.

I was done with foreplay; I needed him, and I needed him now. I wasn't the one who was going to ask this time, though. No, it was his turn. I bit my lip, pumping him faster as he moaned and groaned above me.

"Edward!" I chanted his name like a mantra as he moved his fingers inside me, trying to work my hand at the same pace. I thrashed my head to the side as I felt the coils of my stomach tighten; my climax was nearing. The things this man did to me were inexplicable; the need he ignited in me was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life.

Don't get me wrong, I'd had sex before, but sex with Edward was like going to Disneyland for the first time; magical, breathtaking, and awe-inducing.

"Bella, I need…fuck, I need to be inside you right now. Is that okay? I need to know are you still okay with this…Bella, please?" he begged through clenched teeth.

"Yes," I moaned, "Edward, yes…I need you inside me."

My eyes rolled back in my head when I felt him shift and enter me in one swift movement. I sighed contentedly when I felt him fully sheathed inside me, lifting my hips to meet his powerful thrusts…and powerful they were.

Each one scooted me further up on the bed, until I was almost in a half-seated position. The headboard was banging loudly against the wall; so loudly that in the back of my mind, I was sure that either the wall or the headboard were going to give in at any moment.

And yet, neither of us seemed to be bothered by the loud banging; we were too lost in the moment to care about anything else.

Being one with Edward felt so good, so right…so perfect.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him closer. He lowered his head to my neck, sucking on it gently at first, then with a bit more fire. I was sure he left a mark by the smirk he had on his face. I grinned at him in response.

_Yes, mark me, Edward, I'm yours…always have been, always will be._

My heart slowed and I felt my eyes widen. Where had those thoughts come from?

Sure I'd had a crush on him forever, but was I really his?

Perhaps sensing my distracted state of mind, Edward slowed his thrusts to look me in the eyes, his expression full of emotion.

"Bella," he breathed, "you feel so perfect. Everything about you is so…perfect. Say you want me too; tell me you want to be with me like I want to be with you."His thrusts picked up a bit as he spoke, his words and frantic movements igniting a heated frenzy in me that I hadn't known existed. I wanted Edward, all of him, not just for sex. I wanted him as a lover, yes, but also as a friend, confidant, and someone who I could rely on. I knew I could count on him; he had offered me shelter and fuck-hot relaxing massages.

With him I felt safe, secure, and more than anything, at home.

What was this man doing to me? Could he really feel this? Did he want me for sex…or more?

"Answer me, beautiful," he said breathlessly, "tell me you need me."

He hitched my leg higher on his waist and I moaned, "Yes, Edward…I need you too. You have no idea how good you make me feel." I gave him the unnecessary reassurance he needed, whimpering as I met his frantic thrusts. Our bodies were slick with sweat, meshing and melding together easily.

"Bella…I'm so close, baby," he grunted, lowering his mouth to my nipple and suckling it. He put his hand in between us, gently circling my clit as I felt tension building low in my stomach.

"More, Edward," I whispered desperately.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and sped up the pace until I felt all my nerve endings explode at once. Pure, hot ecstasy washed over me, seizing my entire being.

"Edward!" I cried out as I climaxed and he pumped in and out of me, all the while mumbling things that I couldn't make out, stilling finally after he came inside me. I lost track of how long we lay there, our bodies intertwined, both of us lost in our post-coital sensations.

Edward trailed kisses along my neck and shoulders, whispering, "So beautiful."

My stomach growled again, causing us both to laugh this time.

"I guess we have to get up now," I said through my laughter.

"Yeah, I guess so. Pity, if it were up to me, I would keep you here all day." He gently kissed me on the cheek, murmuring, "Now, how about that shower, Bella?"

His eyes were hungry and I shook my head. "No way, if we shower together, I'm bound to starve to death," I stated firmly.

He gave me the pout again, crossing his arms across his chest like a child who had gotten his favorite toy taken away from him. I was almost tempted to appease him, but I knew I had no chance in hell of eating breakfast anytime soon if I did.

"How about a rain check?" I asked, wanting to wipe his pout away.

It worked, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? Promise?" he asked, eying me speculatively.

"Yes…really," I answered.

"Okay then, get your sexy ass in that shower so we can get to IHOP," he said. He gently pinched my nipple and I yelped as I swatted his hand away. I sat up, grabbing the sheet in an attempt to cover myself as I walked toward the bathroom.

Edward, however, had a different idea. He took the sheet away, shaking his head. "No covering up," he said seductively, "I like you naked and _ready _for me."

The huskiness to his voice and the lust in his eyes made wetness pool between my thighs.

_How is this possible?_

I gazed down to his lap to see if he was…ahem, _ready _too, and sure enough, he was standing at full attention.

_Oh. My. Lord. I have got to escape this room before I hump him dry._

"Go shower, Bella, before I do something naughty to you all over again," he whispered darkly to me.

As I scampered off towards the bathroom, _naked, _I could feel his gaze burning my body. Just before I reached his bedroom door, he called out to me and I froze in place, too embarrassed by my state of undress to face him.

"By the way, Bella, I fuckin' loved your chocolate cake."

I blushed, rushing out of his room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me and leaning my back against it for support. My breathing heavy as my heart thumped wildly in my chest.

_What the heck is happening to me? _

Edward was turning me into a pile of goo_. _

And he loved my chocolate cake? He hadn't even had any! That means something else, doesn't it?

_Bella, you need coffee, you're incapable of thinking straight. Calm down, shower, and get dressed. It's rude to keep a sex God waiting, don't yah know?_

I shook myself out of my daze. Chancing a quick glance in the mirror, I took in my appearance. I looked thoroughly fucked, my hair was a mess, and upon further inspection, I noticed that Edward had indeed left a hickey, marking me as his. The thought made me giddy; as stupid as it may sound, I wanted to squee with delight.

Okay, Bella, calm down.

I turned on the shower and stood under the spray, washing away the smell of sex and rubbing at the sore spot between my shoulders. Hmm, maybe I could get another massage from Edward later? I pondered that fabulous idea as I washed my hair and brushed my teeth.

_Yes, a nice full-body massage, penetration required. _

Damn, I really was a perv.

I finished up quickly, reaching for the towel on the rack and wrapping it around me. I called out to Edward so that he could take a shower now that I was done as I headed to my room to get dressed. I picked out something simple, a white tank top and a black gypsy skirt. I slipped on my sandals and began brushing my hair. I gathered my thoughts as I did; Edward and I needed to talk.

What exactly were we? Where did we go from here?

I wanted answers. Oh, and the biggest question yet…

What the hell were we going to tell the gang?

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a light rap on my door. "Bella, are you ready?"

"Coming," I answered. Was I ready to face the music?I really didn't know, but I guess now was as good a time as any to find out.

I took a deep, shaky breath and opened the door, smiling up at the perfectly handsome man in front of me.

_Here goes nothing. _

**Edward's POV**

So my plan to seduce Bella into showering with me hadn't worked out; big fuckin' deal, I got lucky anyway.

Woot, woot! Go me; I got laid twice in less than twenty- four hours. What made it so much better was that it was amazing sex with _Bella_. It didn't mean I'd had enough of her, though. No, I wanted her so bad I tried again to get her to shower with me just mere minutes after we had the most intense fuck-session ever.

She firmly refused, logically stating that if we did shower together, she would most likely starve. It wasn't far from the truth, I was sure if I got up inside of Bella again there would be no end to it. Hell, I was positive I could go at it all day and not go limp. Bella was my own personal Viagra.

I lay in bed, waiting for her to finish showering. It took all my will power not to go pounding on the bathroom door, demanding my Bella like a petulant child wanting candy.

The one thing that stopped me was that she had promised me a rain check on the shower together.

Ah, yes! I mentally did a fist pump at the thought, my teen fantasy come true; me and Bella in the shower, _together,_ this time. The visual made me rock hard. Fuck…the things Bella made me feel were incredible.

She called out that the bathroom was empty after she had finished her shower.

I rushed through my morning routine; showering and brushing my teeth. I dressed in a navy blue button up, blue jeans, and flip flops. Trying to straighten out my hair was useless so I did nothing to it. I splashed on some cologne and grabbed my wallet and keys.

I headed down the hall towards Bella's room and rapped on her door lightly, asking her if she was ready.

She answered, opening the door and smiling up at me. I couldn't help myself; I bent over and captured her mouth with mine. She gasped, stiffening a bit before sighing and easily relaxing into the kiss.

I pulled away briefly. "Okay, beautiful, let's get you fed," I said, scooping her up into my arms.

"Edward!" she shrieked in protest, "I _can_ walk, you know!"

I chuckled. "I know, but it's so much more fun this way," I answered, walking towards the front door.

I set her down when we got there, grabbing her hand lest she run off. I locked up the house and picked her up once again. Despite her protests, she wrapped her arms around my neck, nuzzling my skin. Her warm, minty breath fanned over my throat, causing my cock to stiffen.

_Not good, not good, _I thought, trying to restrain myself before I ran back into the house and let breakfast be damned. I opened up the car and buckled her into her seatbelt. She rolled her eyes at me because I was babying her but I simply stuck my tongue out playfully and kissed her on the forehead.

I went to the driver's side and hopped in, starting up the car as we began the drive towards IHOP which was about fifteen minutes away from our place.

The drive was spent in comfortable silence. I knew, however, that _the talk _Bella had mentioned last night was bound to come sooner or later. I was mentally preparing myself for it; psyching myself out, so to speak. I was a bit nervous.

Okay, fuck that, I lie…I was terrified and _extremely_ nervous.

What was Bella expecting out of this…arrangement? What _exactly _were we?

Fuck buddies? Roomies with benefits?

What were we going to tell the gang? _Were we _going to tell the gang?

The last two had my hands shaking slightly in unease. Telling them would not go over well, at all.

I chanced a sideways glance at Bella who seemed lost in deep thought, a look of concentration written all over her face as she bit on her lower lip.

The drive was short and I sighed, pulling up into the IHOP parking lot. I went to the passenger side, holding my hand out for Bella and smiling down at her as she took it. I relished in the sparks of electricity that flowed between us; it was something I had never felt with anyone before.

We walked inside together, choosing a secluded booth out of earshot of the other customers. A frumpy old lady named Sue came and took our orders; I got coffee, three pancakes with a side of fruit, and two eggs sunny side up. Bella ordered French toast, strawberries, and coffee.

After our orders were taken, Bella began, "So, umm…last night, that was some stunt you pulled, Edward."

I cleared my throat, partly from the fact that we were having _the talk _and partly from the fact that she was putting this on me.

_Oh, no, no, no, Miss Swan, you're as guilty as I am._

"Excuse me?" I countered with an amused smile, "What about you, walking around all but naked in my kitchen and then to top it off, licking chocolate from a spatula? Sheesh, Bella, way to give a guy the hard on of a lifetime. Besides, wasn't it you who told me that you did what you did on purpose?"

She blushed crimson, lowering her gaze and glancing at me coyly from beneath her eyelashes.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted you as much as you wanted me, I suppose. I'm guilty," she replied cutely, "I'm sorry for seducing you and all that."

"Bella, for the record, you did not seduce me. It was only a matter of time before I tried to weasel myself back into your pants, massage or no massage. I've been a coward the past week…avoiding you and shit. I really like you, and I don't want to mess this up. Alice would kill me and so would the rest of them. But that's not the only reason I don't want to screw this up."

I swallowed tentatively, lowering my voice, "I enjoy having you around…whether or not we have sex. I mean, the sex is great and all, but if you don't want to…"

Bella covered my mouth with her hand and said, "Shut up, Edward, will you?" I nodded my head in consent and mentally slapped myself for having verbal diarrhea. "Good," she chuckled, removing her hand and leaning forward, pecking me gently on the lips.

I sighed in relief. _Good…looks as if we're on the same page._

"As for our friends, we won't tell them, for now. Let's see where this goes and how things work out before we let anyone know about it, okay?" she offered.

"Okay," I answered, somewhat relieved.

"I like you too, Edward, I really don't want to screw this up either. Last week…it hurt that you ignored me. I'd rather you tell me stuff than avoid me. Hell, I'd rather we just be friends than nothing at all. We have to agree on one thing if we are to go through with this…we have to communicate. No hiding out or avoiding each other, deal?" she proposed, looking at me with arched brows.

"Sure, Bella, I promise," was my faithful response.

She smiled at me, clearly pleased.

"Alice called during the week," she said, changing the subject, "she is planning a sleepover at our place…girls only, apparently you are supposed to sleep at Jasper's or something."

I opened my mouth to object but was interrupted by Sue placing our food in front of us.

Bella and I both smiled, thanking her before she walked away.

"Nobody told me about any fucking sleepover," I said with a furrowed brow. I felt like a kid who'd just gotten his favorite toy, only to have it taken away again. I wanted my Bella, all weekend. I was so looking forward to spending it with her.

Goddamn Alice!

My no-good, meddling sister was seriously a pain in my ass.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna have to deal, you know how Alice is. She'll castrate you if you try to mess with her plans. It won't be too bad…I think tomorrow is the sleepover so you have me all day today up until tomorrow morning, which is most likely when she'll be showing her face," she continued with a shrug, "I think Sunday Alice wants us all to go to a club or something."

Okay, so I had Bella for at least another twenty-four hours. I was going to make good use of those twenty-four hours, too.

I ate my food as fast as I could without choking, refusing to take the time to chew properly because it would be wasting time.

Bella eyed me skeptically. "Sheesh, Edward, where's the fire?" she asked.

"At home in the shower," was my gruff response. I stood up, tossing a fifty down onto the counter, more than enough to cover our meal and a sufficiently generous tip.

Bella gulped loudly as I scooped her up again like a caveman. "Oh my," she whispered as I all but ran out to the car.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out the facebook group Fanficaholics Anon Where Obession Never Sleeps. Come play with us, you'll have fun, I promise.  
Tell'em Zen sent ya.**

**I have a blog where I post teasers, join it so you can get updates. Link is on my profile page.**

**Okay fic recs:**

Avalanche By Rose Masen Cullen

The Quest By TLC Cullen132

All I Ever Wanted By Readingmama


	18. Chapter 18

Many thanks to my amazing beta AcrossTheSkyInStars she's one awesome beta.

I'd also like to thank all my readers and reviewers. Your support and encouragement has been astounding, I love you all to pieces.

Readers, please let me explain why it has taken me so long to update MCR: I received an extremely hurtful review that made me think about abandoning it all together.

Please remember, fanfic authors are human beings and our feelings do get hurt when you diss on our stories. If you don't like what an author writes, you ALWAYS have the option of bowing out and not reading it. Spare us the hurtful reviews. Constructive criticism is okay, but trashing an author's fic is not.

Okay, just thought I owed you all an explanation…pretty sure not many of you read it. You all are probs so ready to tell me to shut the fuck up and bring out horny Chiroward huh?

Okay, okay, shower sex it is then…

* * *

**Bella's POV **

The drive home was quick. Edward, it seemed, was a man on a mission. I just hoped his mission was one that I also wanted…shower sex_. _

_Yeah, I wanted it, and I wanted it bad._

Back at the restaurant, he'd seemed rather pissed off because Alice had made plans for all of us this weekend. She was always making plans for the gang, the busy little pixie, and God help us if we didn't oblige. I loved her to death, but sometimes her enthusiasm was a bit overwhelming. I'd never admit it out loud, though, for fear she'd plot revenge against me. That was a lesson I had learned the hard way.

Speaking of revenge, I needed to get back at Jasper for selling my thong on eBay, the sick-o. Perhaps Edward would help me? I'd have to ask him later.

Right now, he seemed to be lost in deep thought, plus…he was driving like a maniac.

Hmm, I wonder…

I subtly glanced down at his crotch, licking my lips as my prize came into view.

_Why, hello dear friend, _I silently greeted the prominent tent in his jeans.

What? I couldn't help it. Edward's comment _at home in the shower _had gotten me all hot and bothered. I could barely stop myself from taking care of his, ahem, problem, as he drove.

I squirmed a little in my seat, trying to relieve the pressure that was building between my thighs. I was soaking wet, and without the barrier of my underwear, I'm sure I'd made a mess of my skirt, and possibly the seat of Edward's car.

Thank goodness the interior was leather.

**Edward's POV**

Damn…damn Alice and her cursed plans to take Bella away from me. The whole drive home I was torn between fuming over my sister's scheming, and imagining Bella naked in our shower while I ploughed into her.

I was going to hell with how impure my thoughts were, but who gives a fuck, right?

I sure didn't.

So my thoughts revolved around Bella, sweet, sexy Bella.

Would I ever get enough of her? I sincerely doubted it. My cock was rock hard as I contemplated the idea of me inside Bella, in the shower; naked, wet, hot. I caught her glancing down at my crotch, absently licking her lips. I smirked at her reaction – I really loved her. Both our thoughts seemed to be on the same wave…

Wait.

_Did I just think about the 'L' word and Bella at the same time?_

I tightened my fingers on the steering wheel as I drove, suddenly conflicted.

_Why? Why do you love her, Edward? _My inner voice questioned me.

I started making a list in my head: _smart…sexy…funny…easy to talk to…one hell of a cook._

But it wasn't just those things, Bella was kind-hearted.

She could tell Emmett to fuck off when he demands that she triple the amount of food she cooks just so he can have his fill. She could tell Alice to back off when she tortures her with her girly plans. But no, Bella takes it all in stride, and not because she's a pushover. She does it out of love.

I can see the love shining in her eyes whenever she sees one of our friends, the smiles that cross her face when one of them is being a complete goof. What makes them happy makes her happy. It wasn't something everyone had. It was a rare trait, kindness like Bella's.

I loved her.

There it was: the 'L' word again. I fought the urge to hyperventilate and maintain control of the car…love was such a strong word, a huge commitment. Was I ready for it? I had no fucking clue. But, I decided I was gonna take things one step at a time and see where it went with her. I mean what if Bella didn't feel the same way about me?

The thought alone made me cringe. I didn't think I could handle being rejected by her. Not now.

I sighed in frustration as I pulled into the driveway. When did things get so complicated?

Actually, when did _sex_ get so complicated?

I turned off the ignition and looked over at Bella, who was watching me intently, her eyes glazed over with lust. Suddenly, any doubts I had about loving this exquisite creature in front of me were tossed out the window. The sexual tension in the car was enough to make it ignite and combust.

"Bella," I breathed huskily.

I saw her lips moving…saying my name, perhaps? I wasn't sure; I was too blinded by my need for her, too intoxicated by her scent. I reached over the center console, lifting her across it and onto my lap.

"Bella, I need you," I said before claiming her mouth in a kiss that was so intense I was left winded by it.

I rested my forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes, I could drown in her eyes. _Pussy, you're turning into a pussy, Edward._

"You have me, Edward, I'm all yours," she whispered after her breathing had calmed down a bit. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were hooded. The sight of her and knowing I was the one who had caused that look to her face made my cock twitch.

_Are you really, Bella? Are you mine? Because I most certainly belong to you. Always have and always will. Ever since the day you turned sixteen and I caught you in the shower, perhaps subconsciously even before then. _

_Fuck_,_ Bella, you ruined me for anyone and everyone else._

I wanted desperately to voice my thoughts to her, but I was afraid it was too early. Besides, I had more urgent matters to take care of. Like the massive hard on I was pressing against Bella, to be exact.

"Out," I ordered.

"What?" she asked, looking confused and a little hurt.

"Get out of the car, Bella. I want to enjoy you, but not here. I believe I was promised a shower with you, and it's what I want right now," I clarified, pinching her nipple through her shirt. I wondered for a second if maybe this wasn't the way I should be treating the woman that I, you know, _the L word_, but the moan that came from her made the blood drain from one head to the other.

"Oh…but…but…we already took showers this morning, Edward," Bella stuttered.

"I don't care. I'm a very dirty guy, Bella. I _need _a shower," I groaned, bucking my hips against hers.

Bella clambered off my lap and out of the car quickly.

"Okay then, how about I get you all nice and clean?" she said to me once she was standing in the driveway.

In a flash, I was out of the car, locking it and scooping Bella up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I ran with her towards the house at lightning speed.

When I reached the front door, I struggled a bit. While holding her and trying to unlock it, I dropped the keys twice. Letting out a frustrated growl, I put her down, unlocking the door and quickly pushing it open.

_Damn movies! They always make this shit look easy, I could so sue Hollywood._

A little voice in my head started bitching about how I was fucking Bella like an animal and not acting like a man in love, but then she grabbed my ass and he shut up.

Yanking Bella back towards me, we entered the house. I pushed her up against the door, hitching her leg up as I ground myself up against her core.

Her breaths were coming in soft pants, while mine were ragged and uneven.

I lifted up her skirt, sliding my hand and fingers across the soft skin of her legs, until I reached the juncture between her thighs_. _

_What. The. Fuck._

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

The minx! Was it her plan to kill me? Send me into cardiac arrest? Had I known, I probably would have felt her up while I was driving.

_Hmm…maybe some other day._

"Bella, you're so wet," I whispered appreciatively as I palmed her pussy.

"Yes, right there, oh God! Please, Edward…please, I need more," she whimpered, bucking her hips towards my hand.

"More, huh?" I questioned, taking a step backwards and away from her. I knew if I remained holding her I wouldn't be able to restrain myself from fucking her senseless until we were in the shower.

"Yes, more Edward. Why the fuck did you just step away?" Bella asked indignantly while glaring at me furiously.

Hearing her cuss almost made me jizz myself, and I yanked down her skirt as she let out a startled yelp. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting me to do that. Pulling her back to me and nibbling on her earlobe, I whispered, "Because I want a shower, _now_, and you're still dressed."

I started off towards the bathroom, but stopped short when I noticed she wasn't behind me.

Curious as to what was keeping her, I looked over my shoulder, and what I saw made me smirk and do an inner fist-pump. Bella, skirt-less, panty-less, wide eyed, chest heaving, and hair askew. And it was all my doing.

"Are you coming, Bella?" I questioned while I began to strip.

"Oh, I'll be coming pretty soon, I'm sure," I heard her whisper as I walked away.

No sooner had I entered the bathroom then Bella was right behind me, naked. Apparently she had stripped on the way to the bathroom, too. Well, partially stripped, since technically, I had halfway undressed her beforehand.

She pushed me up against the vanity; I fucking loved when she got a bit rough with me. I grabbed her hair tightly as she thrust her tongue into my mouth. She lifted one knee up, placing it on the vanity before raising herself enough to rub her tits up my chest and her pussy all over my dick.

"Shower," I half reminded, half chastised her.

Bella hopped down and bent over at the waist to turn the water on. The little cock tease was pushing all my buttons, but I knew which ones to push, too. I gave her ass a playful smack and it caused her to squeal. I couldn't wait to make her squeal again.

We kissed and groped and finally got into the shower. As I leaned down to kiss her, I pinched her luscious nipple and noticed something. She was short, like…really short. There was literally no way for us to do this with both our feet on the shower floor.

"Fuck," I cursed, angry that I should have just taken her on the vanity when I had the chance.

Bella looked up at me and knew instinctively what I was upset about – she just smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and stepped on the side of the bath tub. Bending her knees, she relaxed into almost a sitting position—right in line with my cock.

_I fucking love you. _

That's what I _thought, _what I said was, "Fuck, that's hot." I'm sure she understood the implication.

I kneaded Bella's ass and aligned my cock with her pussy. She let out a loud moan as I entered her, and I almost blew my load. But I caught myself, watching her face as I brought her pleasure. I didn't know entirely what it meant to love her but I did know that no woman I loved was ever going to have to deal with a bad lay.

I kept one hand on Bella's ass as I used the other to steady myself on the wall. With the new stance, I pounded into Bella as hard as I could. She screamed and I grunted, and the way her tits pushed up against my chest was heaven.

Bella had amazing thrusting capabilities in the position she was in so I knew I had to up my game or I'd cum before her. I slid us back until Bella was against the wall, and then brought my hand to her breast. I used all my fucking best tricks.

The pinch.

The grope.

The sliding fingerini (don't ask).

Bella panted and hissed, and finally I felt her pussy tighten around my cock. And that was it, the moment I had been fantasizing about since I was seventeen: I making Bella come in the shower. The sight of her wet and moaning for me and only me did me in.

"Shit, fuck…yes," I cursed as I came hard into her.

I helped her off the ledge, grinning at her shaky legs. Her eyes were still hooded and her smile was tired but she looked so fucking sexy.

"That was so much better than _whatever_ I imagined before," I groaned.

Wait, _before? Verbal diarrhea, Edward. Abort! Abort! _

Bella raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to explain.

"Erm…I mean…uh…yeah, this morning…than what I imagined this morning,"

Hey it wasn't a complete lie; I had imagined shower sex this morning.

"Oh, imaging me now are we, Edward?" she questioned as she reached for the shampoo to wash her hair.

If I were the blushing type, I would have blushed. But instead I stood there watching her, entranced with the rivulets of water that were rolling down her body. Fuck…and I was hard again.

"Well, well, well, someone is insatiable." Bella smirked at my cock.

"I can't help myself around you, Bella, this is what you do to me," I said grabbing my cock and stroking it.

"Edward, really, I am so sore, as much as I love your cock I don't think my hoo ha can take another beating just yet."

I pouted, no pussy for me until Bella recovers.

"How about you jerk off while I watch?" Bella asked.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I placed my arm on her shoulder and began to stroke myself slowly at first. Bella stood on her toes and nipped at my neck, and then began flicking my nipples with her tongue. I was getting close so I kneaded her tits, and just as I was about to blow my load, Bella knelt down and wrapped her lips around my throbbing member and hummed.

_Oh my fuck! _

That was my only thought as I came in her mouth.

We washed up and dried off, kissing and touching gently as we did. I'd never felt so sated or tired in my whole life.

When we were through, I pulled Bella towards my room and said to her, "Come on, let's take a nap."

She nodded, stifling a yawn and we lay down together in bed, naked and sexually satisfied.

As I softly kissed her neck and drifted off to sleep, I knew in my mind it was true – I really did love her.

* * *

O.o so Edward's had an epiphany…he loves her! WOOT! What's next for these two? You'll just have to wait and see *evil laugh* I won't make you wait to long promise.

**A huge mother effin thanks to my PLW (Pinch Lemon Writer) Readingmama who wrote the first shower sexing scene for me. I FLOVE you woman! Go read her storie****s if you aren't!**

**Edward Jerking off again was me being a perv, LOL. Gotta love self lovin E right?**

**Also a huge thanks to all my prereaders, this chapter made me so nervous.**

**SarenKOL I love ya bb! Read her stories TOO!**

**I know, I know my A/N is really long this time. MCR is nearing it's end maybe 3, 4 chapters left max.**

**Next chapter Alice will be back…the evil pixie is plotting something. **

**If you haven't already check out my newest story Meet Secretly, Await Patiently, Love Eternally. It's a bit different than MCR. **

**Okay one last thing and I am done promise: FanFicAholics Anon on Facebook check us out! Tell'em I sent you. **

**I'll be on twitter and there if you need me.**

**Xoxx**

**ZEN**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone…it's me again. It's been a while huh? I bet you all are anxious for a bit of Chiroward right? Yeah, life caught up with me and made me suck balls at updating.

For everyone who has stuck with me throughout this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
Many thanks to all my pre-readers, you know who you are! ILY guys =)

**To my beta goddess AcrossTheSkyInStars, you are awesome. **

On with the story…I'm guessing this is the next to last chapter then a short Epi. Oh, I already have another story in progress, called: Meet Secretly, Await Patiently, Love Eternally. It's the polar opposite of MCR.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Okay, so I was meddling, but I had a plan. I was kinda, sorta sure it was going to work. It had to work, damn it. I was sick of my brother being all emo while he was around Bella, and I was sick of Bella making kitten eyes at Edward without pouncing. It was time for an intervention, Alice Cullen style.

I decided I needed to call in a favor with Jacob Black. He owed me big time. Jacob had been one of my good friends in college. I'd hooked him up with his now fiancée, Jessica. The guy had been smitten with her for months, watching her from afar, but never taking any course of action. I knew she liked him, too – I'd heard it through the grapevine – that's why I decided to slip her his number. Jacob found out after they started dating, and he promised me a favor. Eternal debt or some shit. Jessica had agreed completely, so she wouldn't mind me borrowing Jacob for the night.

I mean, it was all for the greater cause, right?

I called Jacob up and gave him the nitty-gritty details. Jessica agreed to let her fiancé roam free for the night, but it had to be Saturday night, not Sunday, so I had to change my plans slightly. Clubbing on Saturday; the sleepover would have to be on Sunday.

I hoped my plan worked, these two needed a _serious_ intervention.

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I were roused by a loud, incessant pounding on the front door, followed by the doorbell.

_What the fuck? Who the hell__ is__ it? _

"For fuck's sake. Bella! Edward! Open up the goddamn door!" Alice's voice filtered through the house.

That made us start. Bella and I both jumped up from the bed hurriedly. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her face had a look of sheer terror written all over it. I was sure my expression mirrored hers.

We needed a cover story, and quick.

"Go…go into the bathroom, I'll tell her you're in the shower. I thought you said she wouldn't be here till tomorrow?" I whispered frantically.

Bella opened her mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by more pounding on the door. I shooed her away, watching her sexy ass jiggle as she ran hurriedly toward the bathroom. I quickly threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before walking to the front of the house to face Alice.

"What the hell, Alice?" I said after opening the door.

"Why hello to you, too, brother, took you long enough to open the door," she retorted.

"I was sleeping, Alice. How are you, little pixie?" I said, pulling her in for a hug and giving her a noogie.

"Edward! My hair, you dumbass! And didn't I warn you about calling me pixie?" she huffed.

I chuckled and let her go, watching her glare at my angrily. Other men would have been terrified shitless, I kind of was, but she seemed to remember why she was here. Her eyes swept through the house, straying from mine, no doubt looking for Bella.

"So," she began, "where's Bella? How come she didn't open the door for me?"

_Well__, she's in my shower__…__naked__…__looking _fine. _After __I was__ done sexing her up, we took a nap. It was awesome, until _you _woke us up._

Fuck. I was going to get a boner in front of my sister.

_Your sister, Edward!_

I cleared my throat and shrugged, in what I hoped appeared nonchalance, to get fantasies of Bella out of my head. I shifted away from her and began to walk toward the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. What can I say? I inhaled the stuff.

"How should I know? What do I look like, her secretary?" I asked.

Alice eyed me suspiciously before flipping me off and skipping toward Bella's room.

_Phew, situation avoided. Thank fuck._

I began making myself a sandwich, eyeing Bella's door warily. What did Alice want?

A few minutes later, Bella came out of the bathroom, dressed, with her hair wrapped in a towel. She motioned to me with her hands and whispered, "Where's Alice?"

I walked over to her quietly and pecked her on her lips. I pointed to her bedroom door and she swallowed audibly before turning around and walking into the lion's den. I want to say I didn't think about eavesdropping, but I did. Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to. Because right then, my cell phone rang from inside my bedroom, and I hesitantly went to answer it.

It was Milena; she'd called to checkup on the Bella situation. I filled her in and asked her how she was feeling with her pregnancy and everything.

Fifteen minutes and a fuckton of dirty jokes at my expense later, I hung up with Milena. I really missed my friend. Hopefully, I'd get to hang out with her again soon, sans the alcohol and the whole whipping my dick out thing.

I wondered idly what Bella and Alice were up to right before I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called out to whoever it was.

Alice walked in and sniffed the air, stating, "Edward, you really need to air out your room. It smells like wet towels in here." I mentally sighed in relief; at least she didn't say it smelled like sex, because how the eff was I going to explain that?

"Oh come on, Alice. I'm sure you didn't come in here just to complain about the way my room smells," I retorted.

She rolled her eyes before plopping herself down on the bed next to me. "You're right, brother dearest, I didn't. I came in here to tell you that all of us are going clubbing tonight. Jasper and Emmett will pick you up at eight o'clock."

"Clubbing? I thought that was tomorrow?" I asked.

"Change of plans. Don't be late, Edward. We're going to Club National," Alice answered.

"Club National? Isn't it hard to get in there?"

"Nah, Jasper and I know a guy, his name is Demetri. See you at eight. Please don't be late getting ready, Edward."

"Yes, your majesty," I grumbled.

Alice snorted and left the room. _Maybe she'll __leave, and__ I'll have Bella for_…I looked over at the clock. Three PM. I'd have Bella for five more hours. I got up, wanting to escort Alice out of my house so I could get back to happy time with Bella.

Once I stepped out of my room, I knew the fates were against me. Bella stood next to Alice, garment bag and shoes in tow. Alice was taking her; I fought the urge to throw a temper tantrum like a two year old.

"See you at eight, Edward!" Alice called out while I followed them like a lost puppy. I locked the door behind them and pouted. Afternoon plans ruined, thanks a lot, Alice.

I sighed heavily. I decided I might as well do something useful, like wash my car.

I put on my flip flops and got out the soap, rags, and turtle wax. I finished washing my car and decided to wash Bella's car as well. I was shining Bella's wheels when I heard a throat clear from behind me. I turned around slightly and looked up to see a blonde woman with fake tits standing there holding an envelope.

"May I help you?" I asked when I stood up. Perhaps she was lost.

"Hello, I'm Tanya," she purred, eyeing me up and down appreciatively. I think I puked in my mouth a little bit, and when I didn't extend my greeting, she seemed taken aback. "I'm looking for Isabella Swan," she continued.

Then something clicked in my brain. This lady holding the envelope named Tanya. Hadn't Bella's bitch of a landlord been named Tanya?

"She's not here, is there anything you want me to let her know?" I questioned icily.

"Just tell her I stopped by, and would you mind giving her this invoice for the damages she did to my apartment?"

What the fuck? Damages? Bella's place had been impeccable when she moved out.

Tanya must have read my look of surprise for something else, because she bobbed her head up and down and continued, "Yeah, good luck with her. She's very dirty; you should have seen the place! It was disgusting."

Okay, that was it; I could feel the anger coursing through my veins. I hated liars with a passion, and when someone was lying about the woman I loved, that did it.

"Bella is the cleanest person I know aside from my mom and sister; I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm sure someone like you is just greedy. What, do you need to make a payment on your fake tits? Furthermore, I took pictures of Bella's apartment after she moved out, I'm sure whatever shit you have in that envelope won't hold up against the pictures I have. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'll get in a world of legal trouble for false claims," I hissed through clenched teeth.

Okay, so I was totally lying about the pictures, but she didn't have to know that.

Surprise and shock crossed her face as Tanya took a step back.

_Yeah, take that, bitch. Tryin__g__ to mess with my Bella._

Tanya's cheeks were crimson, and she began to stutter, taking small steps backward. She dropped the envelope, spun on her heel, and sprinted toward her car. I watched as she got in and peeled away, her tires screeching against the pavement while she fled.

I nodded my head, satisfied with my accomplishment, and picked the envelope off the ground, tossing it into my car. I gathered the car washing stuff and headed back inside my house.

I glanced at the clock, it was only five. I decided to clean up my room in hopes I would get lucky later tonight. I didn't want to look like a slob. Mama didn't raise no fool. A dirty room doesn't earn you brownie points with the ladies. I changed the sheets, made the bed, gathered up the dirty towels, and put them in the washing machine. After all that, I vacuumed my room. I nodded my head happily after taking in my handiwork_._

_Not too bad, not __too__ bad at all._

Six thirty. I might as well hunt down something to eat. I opened the freezer and found a Tupperware of lasagna in it. I popped it into the microwave and waited until it was heated. After I had finished eating and washed the dishes, I went to take a shower and get dressed.

Seven forty-five. I was pacing the living room impatiently, no doubt carving a path through the carpet as I waited for them to arrive. I kept looking out the window every time I heard a car drive by. I was such a pussy, but I was anxious to see Bella.

When they finally arrived, I all but ran out to greet them. Much to my dismay, the girls weren't with them. I cursed under my breath silently. When I got into Emmett's Jeep, Jasper looked back at me and said, "The girls went on ahead of us."

I nodded my head, acknowledging his statement_. _

_Oh well, __what's__ a few more minutes, huh?_

Apparently, in my eagerness to see Bella, I'd forgotten the effect she had on me. I saw her before she saw me. What the hell was she wearing? Red and black and bare skin, skin I wanted desperately to touch and lick and taste.

_Fuck, this __is__going to__ be a long night._

We approached the girls, Jasper and Emmett sat next to Rose and Alice. Somehow, I got stuck in between Alice and Rose with Bella sitting in front of me. I wanted to sit next to Bella really bad, but knew if I did, there was no way in hell I'd be able to keep my hands off her.

After ordering a round of drinks, everyone began to casually talk to each other. I, however, remained silent, watching Bella longingly.

Half an hour later, Alice squeed and jumped out of her seat, running to warmly greet a beastly, Native American looking man. I eyed him suspiciously. I don't know why, but I didn't like him.

Alice pulled him forward, toward where Bella was seated.

"Bella…Jacob. Jacob…Bella," Alice said, grinning at Bella.

"Hello, Bella," Mr. I-want-to-punch-you-in-the-face said before taking hold of Bella's hand and kissing it. I felt my fists clench and unclench in anger and frustration; if there ever was a time I wanted to stomp on my pixie of a sister's foot, it was right then.

_Keep it cool, Edward, or else you're __going to__ blow your cover_.

_Keep it cool._

I chanted it to myself like a mantra.

Alice introduced Jacob to the rest of us; everyone shook his hand except me. I just scowled at the fucker who had kissed Bella's hand.

I ordered a whiskey and watched silently as Bella began chattering away with him, ignoring me the whole while. I kept thinking it was part of our plan – that the gang not find out about us. I shouldn't have been upset…but…for fuck's sake, did he just put his hand on her shoulder?

My shoulder. Mine. The caveman in me roared. I stood up abruptly and asked, "Hey, Bella, want to dance?"

She looked at me, her eyes full of surprise, and shook her head apologetically. "Sorry, Edward. Jacob already asked me to dance. Maybe later?"

It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Not to mention my ego had just been totally crushed. I'd been certain she would accept my offer. Fuck this. I sat back down and watched as the douche bag walked away with my girl.

So help me God…I wanted to kick his ass, and I would have, too. But then I remembered the agreement I had with Bella. Right now the agreement seemed pretty stupid if you asked me. I mean, what were we, sixth graders, for Pete's sake? Why shouldn't I shout to the whole world that Bella was mine and I loved her?

_Because, dickwad, she doesn't want you to, and besides, you haven't told her you love her, you idiot._

My conscience was taunting me.

I may or may not have been going mental.

I watched as Jacob and Bella danced. How come shit couldn't be easy for me? I wanted to be the one grinding up against Bella. Wait, what? Grinding? That motherfucker, I was going to kill him.

"Edward…Edward!" Alice shouted next to me.

"What?" I growled.

"Loosen your grip on that glass, you're gonna hurt yourself," she chastised.

I glared at her irritably, this was all her fault. If she hadn't brought that fucker over then Bella would still be sitting at this table, or maybe we'd be dancing. Hell, I don't know, at least he wouldn't have his paws all over her.

Alice and Jasper left to dance, as did Rose and Emmett. I was now a sad, pathetic party of one, a purse watcher, and to celebrate how pathetic I was, I ordered a beer. One whiskey was enough for me; I decided that after the Milena-Bella incident.

Ten minutes later, a laughing, smiling Bella came walking toward me, fuckwad in tow. She plopped in her seat, eyes meeting mine, before stating, "I need to use the restroom."

Bella stood up and walked a few steps away before turning back slightly; she winked at me, continuing toward the bathroom.

Well, fuck me sideways, she wanted me to follow her. I counted to thirty slowly so I wouldn't give anything away and got up, heading casually to the restroom.

I pushed on the door only to find it locked. I knocked lightly and Bella opened it. As soon as she did, all the jealousy and want that had been rushing through me that night took over. I walked in, locked the door, and pushed Bella up against the wall. She let out a startled gasp, eyes full of lust.

God, she was beautiful. I wanted her so bad I could feel my cock straining against my jeans.

"How could you? How could you dance with him, Bella? I wanted to dance with you, but you chose him?"

"Edward, I can explain…I promise," she whispered.

I grabbed her thighs, wrapping them against my waist, and ground myself into her. "Explain, Bella…cause right now, so help me God, I want to fuck you so hard you forget that idiot out there you were dancing with."

"Jacob sai-" she moaned when I ground against her again.

"I don't want to hear his name, Bella," I replied.

"Fine…he said this was all Alice's idea. He owed her a favor. He's engaged; he's not interested in me. I kinda caught him in a lie and forced him to tell me cause I noticed how uncomfortable he was. That's why I called you in here, to tell you, Edward. Apparently Alice suspects something, or she wouldn't have used this 'get Edward jealous' tactic. I agreed to play along as if I didn't know. Believe it or not, Jake's terrified of your sister."

_Yeah, I knew exactly what he meant. _

I sighed heavily, kissing Bella passionately on the lips before placing her feet back on the floor.

Bella pouted, "Hey! I thought we were gonna fuck?"

"Sorry, Bella, but that was me being an ass. As much as I want to fuck you, I won't do it in Club National's bathroom. You deserve better than that," I told her sincerely.

She gazed at me after my declaration, some unknown emotion clouding her features before pecking me on the lips.

"Okay, then, let's go piss off Alice," she snickered as she unlocked the bathroom door. She made sure the coast was clear before ushering me out.

I headed back to my seat. Thankfully everyone was still dancing. Everyone except Jacob, that is. I kind of respected the guy for telling Bella the truth. So I decided to let him off the hook and piss off my sister at the same time.

I sat down across from him and smiled. His smile back was tentative.

"So…Alice huh?" I said, scoffing.

He shook his head. "You have no idea. She's persuasive, that sister of yours, you gotta give her that," he said, laughing.

I caught my sister glaring at me, and then her eyes narrowed into slits. I smiled innocently at her.

"Yeah, I know. She's a scary pixie," I snorted.

"Pixie?" Jacob exploded with laughter just as Bella sat down next to him.

He sighed, "Well it's been real nice meeting you guys. But I have to go home to my girl. That'll piss Alice off even more than us laughing together, right Edward?"

I nodded my head and smiled. I kind of liked this Jacob guy. He was a smart one. I stood up and shook his hand before he left.

Alice stomped off the dance floor toward us – Jasper in tow – and declared it was time to go home. Well, thank all things holy for that. I was more than happy to go home with Bella.

"Go get Emmett and Rose, Edward. I'm not feeling too good," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I mock saluted her. Which only earned me a scowl.

As soon as I'd pried Emmett and Rose apart, we headed out toward the cars.

"Go home, guys. We're gonna have a sleepover at Edward's, girls only, sorry," Alice called out to us, shocking me to my core.

What the hell was with my sister? Why did she insist on torturing me like this?

Damn you, she-devil of a sister, damn you to hell.

I cursed silently as I got into the back of Emmett's Jeep.

* * *

My awesome fic wife **Saren Kol** pre-read this chapter and sent me this cause she's **AWESOME!**

"You'd better start being nice to me Edward. I'm helping you get into Bella's panties," Alice chastised me. Little did she know that I didn't need her help for that.

"Shows how much you know Alice, Bella isn't wearing any panties."

Alice smiled at me smugly.

"Exactly."

**LMFAO! If you aren't reading her stories...you should be!  
**Okay wonderful peeps, until next time! *blows kisses* You can find me on Facebook or Twitter **(Zenoneness) **  
Don't forget to check out FanFicAholics Anon on Facebook.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! *Waves* remember me? Yeah, I'm still alive. Sorry for the delay in writing MCR. I could give you a list of reasons …yada, yada, yada. But I won't cause, we all know what you really want…Chiroward, that's what we're here for right?

This is the next to last chapter before the epi...*sniff* I know! I am a sad mama. MCR has run its course, time for us to say good bye to our Pervy chiropractor. There will be two outtakes though. Bella's revenge on Jasper and another that I'll be writing because a certain reader, *cough* **KD Masen** *cough, cough* requested.

Much love to my beautiful fic wifey **Saren Kol**. If you aren't reading her stories you should be. There are so many peeps I want to thank, but I'm not gonna go all sappy on ya'll yet. I'm saving that for my last chapter except...A huge shout out to my girl **Robrator** who makes me the bestest banners ever. And **Readingmama** cause I am her fangirl.

For all of you who have supported me from the beginning, thank you soo very, very much. Without you all, MCR wouldn't have been as much fun as it was. I love you all so much.

My **Beta AcrossTheSkyInStars**? I love you from the bottom of my heart woman! You rock my socks off.

**Anyway, shutting up now.**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_As soon as I'd pried Emmett and Rose apart, we headed out toward the cars._

_"Go home, guys. We're gonna have a sleepover at Edward's, girls only, sorry," Alice called out to us, shocking me to my core._

_What the hell was with my sister? Why did she insist on torturing me like this?_

_Damn you, she-devil of a sister, damn you to hell._

_I cursed silently as I got into the back of Emmett's Jeep._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was seriously upset with Alice. She should have called before coming over, and she should have told me about the change of plans. The chick was cramping my style and ruining my happy time with Edward. I thought she'd leave after she arrived unannounced – which almost gave me a coronary, by the way –but no.

Miss Control Freak dragged me along to her place and wanted me to play dress up.

Thank goodness I insisted on doing my own hair, or she would have seen my hickey and begun her Spanish Inquisition. I wasn't in the mood to answer her questions, Miss I-need-to-know-it-all. I loved her to death, but sometimes I wished I could slip her a heavy dose of chill-the-fuck-out. Boy, I'd love to see that, a mellowed out Alice. Maybe she was less high strung after she got laid?

I'd have to ask Jasper.

After we got to the club, we grabbed a booth and sat around waiting for the guys to arrive. Alice kept scanning the place, like she was looking for someone; that or the girl had a serious case of shifty eyes. Rose and I ordered martinis and sort of ignored Alice, who hadn't shut up about some Kama Sutra book she and Jasper were trying out.

"Can you imagine having sex with someone like Alice?" Rose whispered.

"Only if I covered their mouth with duct tape," I snickered. Rose snorted, and rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her drink.

"How is it living with Edward? Have you gotten into his pants yet?"

"Rose!" I retorted, turning red.

She gave me a scrutinizing look.

"What? Oh gurrrrrrrrl! You two so have done it!"

"Shut up, no we haven't! Don't let Alice hear you," I hissed at her, feeling myself blush.

"Uh huh, Bella got laid. Woot woo!" Rose chanted softly.

I was thankful Alice was too engrossed in her own tale to notice we weren't even listening to her.

"Rose, please," I begged.

She let out a huff and shook her head.

"I get full details later, okay?" she murmured.

"Okay, I promise. Just don't say anything else. I don't want Tinkerbelle to suspect anything."

The guys arrived, and I wanted more than anything to cuddle up with Edward, but of course we couldn't without our friends finding out about us. I wanted to throw in the towel and say 'screw it, let them know', but cringed at the questions I knew Alice was going to ask. That, and Edward didn't want anyone to know yet.

While we were all sitting around chatting, Alice suddenly jumped up and ran over to a guy I later found out was part of a plan to get Edward jealous; which would have worked, except it really didn't because Jake was a total sweetheart and told me about the whole thing as soon as we were alone. Poor minion of Alice, she was a scary, scary person when she wanted to be.

I think I fell a little more in love with Edward when he refused to have sex with me in the bathroom. The realization that I was in love shocked me. I mean, yeah…I'd had a crush on him since forever, but I'd never considered it to be love. But when I thought it over, I realized it couldn't be anything else.

It was a long time in the making; maybe I'd always loved him, the thoughtful bastard, he'd weaseled his way into my pants and my heart. I loved him, the hunk of burning love. He had taken me in when he didn't have to. He was considerate, too, helping me move, washing dishes and giving me massages that turned into sexy times. We meshed together well, minus the few mishaps we'd had in the past week, but still.

He was an amazing person to be around; horny fucker, but it was all good, beneficial, actually.

What?

Nobody complains once they've had an orgasm.

I was disappointed, though, and horny as fuck, too. I wanted to strangle Alice for making the guys leave together so we could have a slumber party. I wanted Edward time.

Alice was quiet the whole drive home, which frightened me beyond reason because Alice and quiet only led to terrifying things. Lord knows what goes on in that head of hers when she's quiet, but it's rarely rainbows and unicorns.

Once we got home I unlocked the door, and Rose waltzed in and plopped down on the couch. Alice just stood there, glaring at me. I gulped audibly.

"What?" I asked her when I couldn't take her silence anymore.

"What? You tell me what, missy, why did Jacob leave so early, huh?" she questioned menacingly.

I sighed heavily and shrugged.

I was going to play the ignorance game with her. I refused to bend to her will and tell her the truth; she'd have to be the one to fess up about trying to get Edward jealous.

"He said he had somewhere to be," I answered truthfully.

Alice fell silent for a few seconds, pulling at her hair and muttering curses under her breath.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway, Alice, it's not like I was interested in him. He wasn't my type at all," I told her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and I heard Rose in the back ground humming, "Dun dun da duh."

_Thanks a lot, Rose._

She was a terrible drunk.

"Again with the type thing. Seriously, Bella? Nobody is your type, it seems. So will you please tell me what exactly your type _is_ so I can go to a man tailor and have him custom designed for you?"

Edward. He was custom made for me.

I almost blurted out. Alice was starting to piss me off.

"Alice, please…just shut up, okay? I am sick of you trying to set me up with guys. I am fully capable of finding one myself," I huffed angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. I was seriously close to telling her to fuck off, but she was my best friend who also happened to be a bit tipsy.

"You know, Bella, you need to get laid, like…yesterday. You're becoming a cranky bitch," Alice said as she brushed passed me, dismissing our conversation.

I was a bitch? What the hell?

On a scale of one to bitch Alice was the _bitch –_when she wanted to be.

I watched as she sat down next to Rose, who had passed out on the couch. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and began to flick through the channels.

I shook my head sadly; I hated arguing with Alice.

I headed off toward my room to shower and change. After I had showered and dressed in my boy shorts and a tank top, I went to the kitchen and pulled out the left over chocolate cake, cutting off two slices and placing them on plates with forks. I needed to have a chit chat with Alice, and her weakness, like Edward's, was chocolate cake.

"Truce?" I asked, handing her the plate of cake.

She looked at me skeptically before taking the plate from me.

"You know I love you, Bella, right?" I nodded my head. "I just want to see you happy, even if it isn't with Edward," she said quietly.

_Huh?_

"What brought Edward into this conversation, Alice?" I questioned her.

Alice sighed, and shook her head.

"I know you have a thing for him, Bella. I am your best friend, for God's sake! I notice you making goo-goo eyes at him every time he's around." She was quiet for a few seconds before she added, "I'll let you in on a little secret…I know he likes you, too. Maybe even more than like," she whispered as if it were a conspiracy.

Alice knew a lot more than I gave her credit for. Although I wasn't too sure about the 'more than like' part of her statement, it made me wonder. Could it be true?

I wasn't about to tell her anything, though, because Edward and I had agreed not to.

"Alice," I began, "even if I do admit I have a thing for Edward, which I'm not, it's not your place to try and make something out of it. I love you like the sister I never had, but you have to let me make my own decisions."

Alice pouted for a minute or two before she finally conceded.

"M'kay, Bella. I'm sorry, really…I am. It's just I love you and want you to be happy."

"I know you do, Alice. Just let me make my own choices. If something is meant to be then it'll happen, trust me," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

Rose snorted and mumbled, "Emmett in a pink tutu, yeah baby," before snuggling deeper into the couch pillows.

Alice and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"How about we watch a movie?" she asked when we had stopped giggling.

"Sure, you pick one out while I go grab some pillows and blankets so we can lie down."

I headed into my room first and grabbed my blanket and pillows, before going back to the living room to give them to Alice. Then I headed to the linen closet in hopes of finding an extra blanket. All that was in there were sheets, pillow cases, and towels.

Fuck! My blankets were in boxes in the garage. I decided to use Edward's bedding; I was sure he wouldn't mind.

Pulling his comforter off the bed hastily, I accidently tipped his alarm clock off the night stand.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, tossing the comforter aside and bending over to retrieve it.

It was then I noticed a familiar flash of red.

My mouth dropped open in surprise, and I snatched it up from the floor. It was my thong.

_My thong! _

Edward…he was the one who had taken it, not Jasper. I was going to kill Jasper for covering for him, and then make Edward pay…and pay dearly. A lifetime supply of orgasms sounded about right.

_Pervward_, I thought, smiling.

I shook my head before standing up and putting the clock where it belonged.

I was so going to tease him relentlessly about this the first chance I got, and my revenge on Jasper for lying? That was in still in full force, and it was going to sweet.

I went back into the living room to watch a movie with Alice. She had already changed into some of my clothes. Rose, however, was still in her clubbing outfit. When we tried to wake her up to change, she cracked open one eye, flipped us off, and mumbled, "Fuck off, I'm sleeping."

"Bitch," Alice grumbled.

"I heard that!" Rose said from under the covers.

I giggled and laid out the blankets, sheets, and pillows on the floor. Alice had picked out the movie _Public Enemies_ solely for the JDepp, I was sure; the girl had a huge crush on him. So did I, but I'd never tell her that, lest she chop off my boobs.

As we settled down I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing at that moment. Alice began to snore softly right before the end credits began rolling. I grabbed my phone and sent him a text.

_I miss you. ~B~_

A few seconds later it vibrated.

_I miss you too beautiful. xoxx ~E~_

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading =)**

xoxx  
Zen


	21. Chapter 21

So, this is it….don't get scared now. *Wails* the final chapter of MCR. It's been one hell of a ride, huh? I want to thank you all so much for your patience and kind words of support and encouragement. Without you I couldn't have done it. My fic wifey, **Saren Kol,** you are my rock babe. I LOVE you SFM! A huge shout out to all the incredible ladies and few gents over at **FanficAholics Anon,** you all never cease to amaze me. My banner maker** RobRator**, you are the coolest person I know. Seriously peeps, she snuggled with KLutz and got to see The Pretty at the WFE premier.

And last but not least, my amazing beta **Tanya,** and my pre-reader, pinch lemon writer **Readingmama**. And the awesome **Ttharman,** who pre-read some of this chapter, cause I'm needy like that.

I love and respect you all, more than words can ever express, thank you for being there for me, and pointing me in the right direction when I felt lost and clueless.

Look at me getting all emotional and sappy… I need to STFU, so ya'll can get on with the story. Sheesh!

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting on Jasper's couch, sipping beer and moping, while he and Emmett played Guitar Hero.

On the way home, we stopped at Taco Bell; Emmett and Jasper were hungry, so they ordered some food…although _some _is putting it lightly. The cashier gawked when Emmett ordered seven beef and bean burritos for himself.

The fucker was a cow.

To say I didn't want to be with them was an understatement. I hated the fact that I had been reduced to sneaking around and stealing kisses and gropes with Bella. Why couldn't I just come clean and tell everyone about us? I wanted to shout it out on the rooftops like some love struck pussy. And fuck me if I cared what anyone thought.

_Except Emmett and Jasper promised to kill you if you tried anything with Bella, Dickward. _

"Yo, Edward, why are you sitting there sulking?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"I bet I can beat your sorry ass at this game, man," he challenged.

I just shrugged. I wasn't interested in no stinking Guitar Hero, especially since the burritos were catching up with Emmett and Jasper. The dudes were passing gas like their lives depended on it. Shit stank to high heaven. I wanted to go home and play Bella Hero, if you get my drift.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me and stalked over to where I was seated.

"What did you just say?"  
_  
Fuck. Did I just say that out loud? Goodbye balls, I'm going to miss you._

"Nothing," I lied.

"You lie, motherfucker! I heard you. Emmett, Edward is doing Bella."

I watched in horror, saying a silent prayer for my balls, as Emmett's eyes went wide and his fists clenched at his sides.

"What the fuck, Edward? It hasn't been a week and you've already weaseled your way into her pants?" he said with a glare, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and dragging me out of my chair.

I was a little drunk, and getting angry. I mean, who the fuck did they think they were? Last time I checked, Bella and I were both consenting adults. Plus, this was a free country.

"Let me go, Emmett," I muttered, thrashing against his hold.

Except, Emmett didn't; he wouldn't let me go. He tossed me back down onto the couch and straddled my hips. I fought against him, but it was useless. Just when I thought he was going to undo my pants and castrate me, he motioned for Jasper to sit on my face.

I was sure this was Hell, no question about it.

Jasper lowered his ass onto my face, and let one rip. I thrashed and fought but couldn't escape Emmett's weight. I could feel my gag reflex react as he farted again and tears welled up in my eyes, streaming down my face from the toxic gasses leaking out of Jasper's butt. Just as I felt like I was going to pass out, I turned my head and bit his thigh. It was a wuss move, but it was either that or die of stink.

Jasper let out a girly wail and backed up quickly into Emmett – who was laughing hysterically – knocking him off balance, and thus off me.

While both of them fumbled to get up, I darted up off the couch like it was on fire.

"Listen up, fuckers, that was just nasty and totally uncalled for," I growled. "What Bella and I do is our business. Jasper, you don't see me riding your ass for banging my sister, do you? So, leave. Us. The. Fuck. Alone. Besides, I love her, okay?"

Both of them sat there staring at me like I'd grown two heads.

"You do?" Emmett asked.

"Huh? I do what?" I questioned.

"Love Bella, you just said you loved Bella, man," Jasper whispered in awe.

_Well, hell. Did I just admit that? I guess the cat's out of the bag, then._

I shrugged.

"Well, that changes everything. But I swear by all that is Rosalie, if you hurt her, Edward, we'll come after you, and Jasper's farting is the least you'll have to worry about," Emmett warned.

I felt my face go green as my stomach churned.

"So, you love her, huh?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yeah, I do. And don't you dare tell your girlfriends before I tell her," I muttered, shaking my fist at them.

"Nah, dude, we won't say a word," Emmett reassured, elbowing a reluctantly silent Jasper.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I won't tell Alice," he grumbled.

My phone beeped then, indicating I had a message.

I looked at the screen.

It was from Bella, I may have grinned like an idiot while I sent her a message back.

"Well…" Emmett began.

"Well what?" I asked.

"What are you doing waiting around here? Let's get you home to your girl." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I stared at him in surprise, trying to figure out if he was fucking with me.

"Come on, man, we don't have all night!" Jasper said as he shoved me toward the door.

"Shotgun!" Emmett called out from behind me. I shook my head in disbelief; Emmett was never going to grow up.

The drive home was a blur. I felt my palms begin to sweat. This was it; I was going to confess my feelings to Bella and hope to fuck she felt the same way.

I noticed all the lights were off when we pulled up into the driveway, which meant the girls were probably asleep.

"We better be quiet so we don't wake them up," Jasper warned.

I nodded my head in agreement. The last thing I wanted was an Alice freak out in the middle of the night. I could do without that, thank you very much.

I unlocked the front door, and Emmett, Jasper, and I quietly entered the house. Rose was sleeping on the couch, while Bella and Alice were sprawled out on the living room floor.

I headed for the shower, because in no way was I going near Bella smelling like Jasper fart. I took my time, scrubbing myself clean and trying to calm my frazzled nerves. For some reason, I was terrified that Bella would laugh in my face when I told her I loved her. Or worse, she'd move out, thinking we were moving way too fast.

As soon as I was done and dressed in my boxers and a muscle shirt, I headed back toward the living room. Jasper had settled in next to Alice and Emmett had somehow managed to lie on the couch with Rose on top of him. He was stroking her hair lightly and rubbing her back.

I took a deep breath, bent over, and picked up Bella, cradling her in my arms. Luckily for me she was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't notice.

"Goodnight guys," I whispered to my friends.

They grunted in response.

Once I was in my room, I gently placed Bella on my bed, and went to get a sheet to cover us both. She was dressed in pajamas, and since I knew she liked to sleep naked, I slowly began to undress her once I was finished.

What?

I wanted my girl to be comfortable…and okay, okay, I preferred her naked, so what?

"Mmmm, Edward," she moaned, and it went straight to my dick.

"Shhh, I'm right here babe," I murmured.

That got her attention; her eyes flew open and she took in her surroundings, opening her arms and welcoming me into her embrace.

"You came," she said, kissing my cheek.

"I couldn't stay away." I gazed into her eyes, kissing the top of her nose.

Her eyes scanned my face intently, as if searching for signs I wasn't telling the truth.

"I'm glad." She grinned before kissing me hard on the lips.

"You are?" I questioned.

"Uh huh." She smiled at me.

And that was it; her smile was enough to melt away all my doubts and fears. Somehow I knew telling Bella I loved her wasn't going to be as scary as I anticipated it to be.

"Good." I smiled, getting off her. She let out a whine of protest.

I got up, moving over to my side of the bed. I sat back against the pillows and pulled her into my lap.

"What? What's the matter, Edward?" Bella asked, worry furrowing her brow.

"I…I…just wanted to tell you, I love you, Bella," I murmured, tracing the outline of her lips with my fingers.

I heard her gasp, and couldn't fight the urge to gaze into her eyes and say it again.

"I love you, Isabella. I always have, and always will."

There it was, me putting my heart in her hands. She alone had the power to crush it or make it soar with happiness.

She was silent for what felt like an eternity, staring at me without moving.

_Oh, and since I am making a complete fool out of myself, I guess I should admit that I stole your thong. Not only that, but I perved on you the night you turned sixteen. Hey, I look like an idiot anyway right now, why not complete my ensemble with a few more confessions__?__ I heard they were good for the soul._

Then I heard her giggle, and felt my heart sink to my stomach; she thought I was an idiot. I sighed heavily and looked away.

"Hey, Edward," she said.

I refused to look at her. I couldn't.

Bella put her hand under my chin, forcing me to meet her gaze, and said the four words that made my whole world complete.

"I love you, too."

I smiled so hard my face hurt, and was still smiling when I pulled her toward me and began kissing her like my life depended on it.

Our kisses were fast and frantic at first, then they became slow and passionate.

"Let me make love to you like you deserve Bella," I whispered as I placed her under me.

"But we can still fuck sometimes, right?" she questioned. "Cause I like our fucking,"

I smiled down at her and nodded. She would never cease to amaze me.

"Okay, just checking."

I trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck, licking and sucking the lower I got. She was writhing under me, and my cock was aching and throbbing. I wanted to bury myself in her heat and let it consume me, but I took my time. When I finally reached the Promised Land, she was thrashing around, begging me to take her.

I lowered my mouth and ran my tongue up and down her slit before placing two fingers inside her and sucking on her clit. I had a system. Lick, lick, in, out, suck, lick, in, out, suck, suck, and repeat.

"Oh my, I love you, Ehhhhdwaaaaaard," she groaned, making me smile.

I held her down with my hand while she rode my tongue, licking and sucking until she let out a scream of ecstasy. I pulled my face out from between her thighs and watched her come down from her high with a satisfied smirk.

She opened her eyes once her breathing returned to normal, and grinned at me.

"That was…fucking amazing, but I need you inside me right now."

I nodded and settled between her thighs, rubbing my cock up and down her opening before I entered her slowly, taking the time to savor the feeling of being connected together; she was my heaven, she was my home.

I could feel the white hot pleasure that ran through my veins as I pushed in and pulled out if her. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to last much longer; our skin slick and slippery with sweat as we moved together as one.

I put my hand between us, where we were connected, and rubbed her clit as I sped up my thrusts. I wanted us to come at the same time.

"Ungh, Edward" she mewled, pushing up to meet me.

"That's it, Bella, let go, come with me, baby," I growled as I bucked my hips forward.

"FUCK!" she moaned, coming undone, and I was hot on her trail, emptying myself into her as she pulsed and contracted around me.

I placed my forehead on her shoulder, kissing it as I struggled to catch my breath.

Once my breathing was normal again, I rolled off her, dragging her so she was draped over me.

I kissed her forehead sleepily and whispered, "I love you," before falling asleep.

The next morning, I was awakened with a start. Someone was pounding on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" I grumbled sleepily. I felt Bella stir against me.

"Edward! Bella! So help me God, I'll give you to the count of ten to open the damn door. I swear I'll bust this door open if you don't. You two have some explaining to do," Alice hollered as she hammered the door harder.

"One…two…three…"

_FUCK! _

I wasn't ready for the Spanish Inquisition yet. It was too early in the morning.

Bella sat up in bed, hair like a bird's nest and eyes as wide as saucers. The look on her face could only be translated to…_What the fuck are we going to do?_

Thankfully, I heard Jasper holler from behind the door.

"No worries, Edward, I'll steer her away from you. We're going home. I don't know how long I can keep her away, though."

"Thanks, man," I hollered back, pulling Bella against me and trying to get comfortable again.

"Guess they know now, huh?" she said while stifling a yawn.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"What are we going to tell Alice?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"We tell her whatever you want to tell her."

She wiggled closer to me, placing a soft kiss on my chest.

"Then we tell her the truth, that we love each other. Is that okay?" she murmured.

"Yes," I answered, hugging her closer to me.

And it was okay. For Bella, I was willing to do anything as long as it made her happy. I'd face the hundred million questions of Alice with a smile on my face and Bella by my side.

I smiled happily before I fell asleep.

And to think, it all started out as a back massage.

* * *

***sniffle* It's over =(  
I need a hug.  
Again, I love you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and putting me on alert. Your support amazes me, i hope I haven't dissapointed you.  
I enjoyed the ride while it lasted.**

Much love!**  
~mwah~  
xoxx  
Zen**


	22. Outtake Note

A little author's note from me:  
***Waves***

You all are AWESOME. Thank you so much for all the love and support you have shown me. This is just to let you know that I wrote a charity outtake for this story for **_The Fandom for Lymphoma and Leukemia Society._** If you would like to read it and other outtakes/stories from different authors, **PLEASE check out their blog**.By googling Fandom4lls =( Fanfic won't let me paste theURL here. You will also find banners and teasers there

**Much love!**  
**xoxx**  
**Zen**


	23. Fandom for LLS Outtake

***Disclaimer* Twilight and all of its characters belong to S.M  
I just like to fool around with them… ****-Take that anyway you like XD**

This is an outtake I wrote for the Fandom for LLS.  
  
I would just like to take a moment to pray for all the people who are affected by Leukemia, Lymphoma or any other type of illness or disease. May the future bring you brighter days and better health. It was such an honor to write a piece for this cause. God bless everyone who took part in putting it together.

The idea for this one was all **KD- Masen's**fault. So you have her to thank or blame. I kid, I kid, she is awesomesauce.

Of course kudos to my beta **AcrossTheSkyInStars**, without her my words would be jumbled nonsense, thank you so much sweet heart. My pre-readers** Readingmama** and **CelesticBliss**, I love you ladies from the bottom of my heart.  
I hope you enjoy it! And **CelesticBliss,** I can't thank you enough for your banner making skills.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I had been a couple for almost six months. She was still the hottest girl I had ever laid eyes on, and I was still one horny ass motherfucker. Only now, Alice knew about us, so at least I could cross that off my list of worries.

Along with exploring our newfound relationship and having fun together, Bella had also been busier at work. She had been overseeing a whole bunch of estate sales and holding open houses left and right, so it had been a rough week for her. Every night Bella came home exhausted and , would fall asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

We hadn't had sex in almost ten days, and anyone who knew me knew ten days may as well have been eternity to me. Bella was just too tired, and I refused to be the asshole who asked his girl for sex when she wasn't up for it.

Tonight she had asked for a massage, so I pulled out the Biofreeze and massaged her back. I'm not going to lie, I was hoping I would at least get head, or cop a feel or two. Okay, who am I kidding; I thought I was going to get lucky. As I rubbed her smooth, silky skin and inhaled her intoxicating scent which was now masked with menthol, I placed a few soft kisses behind her ear, making her giggle. I prayed that I was going to get some tonight.

Prayed.

But the fates? They mocked me, evil ass motherfuckers.

No such luck. Not even a prayer helped me out.

Not more than seven minutes into massaging Bella's back, she fell asleep – out cold – and I was left at full attention, hard as a rock and nowhere to dip my wick.

Cursing my luck, I sat back and stared at the object of my desire longingly. My cock was throbbing with need, begging for some action. I was about to lose my mind. Yeah, I was that horny.

_To hell with it, I'm going to rub one out right here and now._

I decided to take matters into my own hands. I mean, I was a big boy, I could handle myself.

With my eyes trained on Bella's delectable ass, I grabbed my dick and began to stoke. Up…down, damn it felt good; not as good as my girl's pussy, but it would have to do.

_Fuck._

Up stroke, and down again.

Two more strokes and my cock began to tingle, but it wasn't because of my impending orgasm.

No, no, no.

Did I mention that the fates hated me?

My brain began sending me a message. Well _send_ would be putting it lightly. My brain began cursing and shouting at me, "_It burns! It burns, you fuckwhit!", _and it took only seconds for my body finally to get the message.

I had forgotten to wash the Biofreeze off my hands.

My dick felt like it was on fire, as if it were being attacked by a flesh-eating virus or piranhas or some shit. I could barely contain my groans of pain…or, more accurately, I could barely hold back the girly cry fighting to escape my lips. My eyes began to tear as I bit back curses.

Jumping off the bed, I ran out of the room toward the kitchen.

"Holy hell, fuck! Shit!" I growled as I grabbed a glass and pumped ice out of the refrigerator door.

When the glass was halfway full, I placed my poor, still-throbbing erect cock into it.

"Oh fuck yeah," I moaned, feeling instant relief when the ice touched my precious. "Damn, that feels good, yeah baby, ice, oh yeah," I murmured, and while shuffling, my dick sank further into the glass.

"Erm…Edward?" I heard Bella's voice whisper sleepily from behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face her, my semi-hard cock still in the glass.

Her eyes grew wide and a look of confusion crossed her features when she took in my stance.

"Why are you humping a glass of ice?"

I attempted to answer her question, but she raised her hand to stop anything that came from my mouth.

"You know what? I don't want to know. If you have some kind of ice fetish or something, that's okay, just make sure you get rid of the glass when you're through."

"Um…" I stuttered.

Shaking her head, she said, "I'm sure not everyone would appreciate peen flavored water. Oh, and don't expect me to put ice anywhere near my vagina next time we have sex just to help get you off, cause that so is not going to happen. Goodnight, Edward."

_Fuck my life_.

I stood there like a fool for a few seconds, mouth agape while I watched her naked form saunter back toward the bedroom. I removed my freezing limp dick from the glass of ice.

_Wait, did she just say next time we have sex? _

_Score, Cullen! She's still into you. _

_Now damage control, you idiot!  
_  
"Bella, I swear, it's not what you think," I called after her.

She twirled around to face me, giving me a great view of her tits. I may have gotten a boner just looking at them.

"Whatever, Edward. I'm sure _that_," she pointed to my cock, "is _not _what Vanilla Ice meant when he sang _Ice, Ice Baby_."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed Edward's shananagins.  
I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.**

xoxx  
Zen


End file.
